Change Happens Again
by gatefan-in-tx
Summary: Jack O'Neill's life continues to change in drastic ways even if he's not ready. This is an Alternate Season 9 scenario.
1. Chapter 1

CHANGE HAPPENS AGAIN, Part 1 

**1 year later (Earth time) 1.5 years later (Othalla time) **

"They are due at any moment Sir. We received a second urgent message, all it said was to have a medical team on standby in the gate room." Walter's unusually tense voice relayed the information immediately upon General Landry's entrance. General Landry nodded and nervously began pacing the control room as the technicians just as nervously concentrated on their screens. The immense Stargate loomed silent in front of their stations deep in the bowels of Cheyenne Mountain.

"Where are they…?" He muttered as he glanced at his watch. "Go ahead and have the medical team come in".

"Yes Sir." Walter reached for the phone and relayed the command.

Just as the gate room became a hive of activity with SF soldiers positioning themselves strategically and the medical team making a place convenient to the ramp, Dr. Daniel Jackson made his appearance at the top of the control room stairs – his rumpled clothing and scruffy hair were testimony to his all night vigil. "Any more news?" his anxiousness apparent in his voice as he jogged over to stand behind Walter to stare out at the sudden activity in front of them.

Landry stopped his pacing and gazed accusingly at the younger man, who never looked his way, "I thought I ordered you to get some rest, Dr. Jackson!"

"Uhh… I don't remember that." Was Daniels' drawled response even as he continued watching the gate room -- his known 'one track' disposition very much in evidence.

Landry rolled his eyes in his frustration, which was a familiar feeling for him when he was around the young Doctor for any length of time. How had O'Neill and Hammond managed him? His arbitrariness in what orders he chose to obey was enough to drive any career military man crazy.

"It's amazing how bad your memory can be. Yet, you manage to learn at least two new languages a year, Dr. Jackson."

Ignoring the general's retort, Daniel quietly remarked, "I don't get it – why are they coming back through the gate? I would have thought it would be too dangerous…" Daniels voice trailed off.

None of the control room technicians responded -- after hearing the same statement for perhaps the hundredth time since early yesterday morning – they knew he was not actually talking to anyone but himself.

"NONE of us GET IT. They haven't sent any details – just that they were coming and to have a full medical team ready in the Gate room." Landry's patience was wearing thin and fear for the expected travelers had a lot to do with it.

Suddenly an Airman came into the room, "Sir the President is on the phone. He wants a status on their arrival." Landry nodded and headed for his office as he yelled back over his shoulder, "Call me at the first sign."

Walter and the other technicians all heaved a quick sigh of relief. Daniel Jackson noticed this and said, "Bet you're glad he's gone. Right?" even as he continued watching the gate as if willing it to activate. He was oblivious to the technician's quick glances at each other, as their second wish would be for one jittery Doctor of Archeology to also leave the room.

Daniel sensed it first as almost in concert he straightened in anticipation as the huge disk started its slow movement. The sound of an incoming wormhole filled the room along with the claxons sounding loudly.

"INCOMING…" Walter's loud conditioned response rang out. There was no need to call Landry back as they could hear his feet coming quickly down the stairs from his office. Walter anticipating him said quickly, "Closing the iris, Sir." The trinium shield closed. Tensely they watched the chevrons engage and suddenly the whole area went dark and without warning the iris re-opened on it's own.

"They're here!" Daniel's excitement apparent in his voice as he turned and ran for the stairs leading down to the gate room.

Landry tersely addressed Walter at the console, "If you don't get a valid signal – let me know before you try and close the iris." And then he too quickly left to join up with Daniel who was standing immediately at the end of the gate ramp. The only sounds were the nervous fidgeting of the weaponry and the claxons still blaring the arrival notification. The last chevron locked and the room was filled with the whooshing sound as the watery-looking event horizon blew out and back in leaving the dark room flickering with the serene blue aura.

"Come on… Come on… Come on. " Daniels' muttering was only audible to Landry standing immediately beside him.

Finally a form was silhouetted and then broke through – then another and another: none of them whom Daniel was expecting. The three Asgards came slowly down the ramp until they halted in front of General Landry and Daniel Jackson. Daniel continued to stare over their heads at the Stargate… waiting.

The tallest of the gray aliens, addressed the group, "Greetings from the Asgards. My name is Felspre. This is Buddy and Eyvind."

Daniels' attention was diverted to Felspre as he asked inquiringly, "Buddy? I'm sorry but…. Did you say his name was… Buddy?" He asked as he tried to hide his smile.

Felspre nodded, his large dark eyes blinking once. "It has become a very popular name at re-cloning."

"Ookaay..."

"We are the advance team – to make sure you are aware of the direness of the situation and to make sure that you have your most competent medical staff here."

Landry spoke up, "What 'dire' situation? And yes, as you see the room is full of medics. Right now, I'm feeling clueless and want an explanation."

Just as Felspre opened his small mouth to answer, a sucking sound and then a familiar gruff voice thundered out from the event horizon,

"FELSPRE! You did it again! What is your problem! She is NOT dying – she's having a BABY!"

"JACK! Daniel surged past the startled alien trio and up the ramp to engulf the tall blue uniformed figure of Jack O'Neill in a relieved hug.

How are you? Where have you been? I've been up ALL NIGHT … Waiting … Do you KNOW how much coffee I'm drank in the past 24 hours! When we heard that medical teams were needed we were all so..."

Jack broke in on the ranting, "WHOA DANIEL! Easy Big Fella --- you're gonna blow a gasket if you don't rein it in a bit." Jack pulled back from Daniels' clasp and grinned as he patted his friends' rumpled head. "You're looking well, Danny boy, how long has it been -- a year?"

"Yeah… since the wedding -- I've missed you both." Daniel suddenly realized someone was missing – and his blue eyes whipped around Jack and then back into the taller mans' dark eyes – "Where's Sam?"

"Right behind me with…" and before he could finish, the horizon slurped again and Sam appeared with two Asgards on each side of her, holding her by the elbow.

Jack leaned over to Daniel and in a low tone murmured, "They have been holding her like that ever since they found out she's pregnant. Whatever you do … don't let her within reach of a Zat – she CANNOT be held accountable."

Fascinated, all Daniel could do was nod.

"Hey guys" Jack addressed the two Asgards on each side of her: "Why don't ya let her go now…enough is enough."

"Jack! Get them way from me or so help me I swear that I..."

"Aakkk! NOW CARTER …Get a grip, we're home now."

"Don't 'Aakkk' me…. " But her anger was fleeting as Jack reached her side and motioned the two Asgards to step aside. Pulling his very pregnant wife into a reassuring hug, he quietly added,

"We're home Sam. No more White Glove treatment – you're on your own now, Ma'am."

"White Glove! I wish it had only been white glove more like the 'boy in the plastic bubble'. I am soo glad to be… DANIEL!" Her glad yelp at noticing her favorite Archeologist brought an even larger grin to Jack's face as he let go of his wife so that Daniel could greet her. With extreme care, Daniel gave her cautious hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Wow Sam, you're big."

Jack's apprehensive "Oy" was the only sound in the sudden silence.

Uhh maybe I..I..Shouldn't have said tha tha.. that.." Daniel stammered, "You actually look really great for being sooo BIG." He looked at Jack and asked, "Did I just say it again?"

Jack nodded his face sympathetic.

Daniel plundered on, "What I meant to say…" She clamped her hand over his mouth, halting anymore foot-swallowing comments - as staring deadpan she quietly said, "You haven't seen me in a YEAR – and the first thing you can say is…how BIG I am? "THANKS DANIEL…" She tried, but couldn't maintain her posturing; her trademark 'light-up-the-room' grin broke across her face as she hugged her mortified friend once again, and added warmly, "You do realize that YOU and only YOU can yet away with saying that."

Jack nudged her, "See Sam … no 'White Glove' treatment here and you owe me five bucks." and grinning impudently at the embarrassed Daniel he waggled a long finger in his face, "I KNEW you would **_so_** screw up!"

Behind them the wormhole suddenly disengaged and simultaneously the lights blazed again throughout the complex. The short reunion was brought to a close as they became aware that they were the center of attention in a room filled with SF's, Airmen, medics and one slightly impatient General.

Jack, with one arm around Sam walked her down the ramp while Daniel retained a grip on her other arm. O'Neill's voice rang out again, "Hank! Thanks for having us!"

Landry smiled in welcome at his old friend even as he could not keep the exasperation out of his voice, "Welcome back Jack. Sam. I'm very interested in understanding exactly what is going on here."

Jack raised his graying eyebrows – and pointing at the briefing room window asked, "Could we possibly…?"

Landry nodded immediately, "Of Course. Uhh... Is the medical team needed as your urgent messages dictated?"

"Not _MY_ urgent messages, General… "Jack's accusing eyes sought out Felspre's as he continued and pointed toward the tallest of the Asgards, "They're _his_ messages and… No. We don't need a medical team. Uhh, right Sam?" sudden concern evident in his face.

"I'm fine. Fine. Can we go sit down now?" Sam asked wearily but still managed a smile.

Upon being assured that she was okay, Jack continued, "Apologies Hank for causing such a ruckus, Sam was experiencing Braxton Hicks contractions and Felspre and Company thought it was on-start of labor. They made us wait them out. Who'a'thunk _they_ actually panic?" Jack shook his head in wonder.

Daniel and Landry were shaking their heads in wonder – 'Wonder' that Jack actually knew about Braxton Hicks contractions.

Daniel always the inquiring mind had to ask, "Uhh Jack, how did you know about Brax…"

Jack interrupted, his voice defensive, "WHAT! I've been reading _stuff_, DANIEL… like, 'Mister Spock' books!"

"Doctor Spock. Jack." Sam said with a grin and added, "He has too. Every night – a different one, 'Childbirth for Dummies' was the last and I think the reason we are here. Can we sit down please and we'll explain all." Sam asked again.

Landry nodded, "Of course, the briefing room now." and turned to lead the way.

It was almost like old times, Daniel thought as he looked around the briefing table at his former SG-1 team. Jack sitting relaxed, even as his long fingers beat the table top to some rhythm only he could hear, Sam immediately to his left. General Landry at the end in his usual spot – even as Daniel still considered it Hammonds' seat in his mind. If only Teal'c were here – but he was off world at Dakara dealing with Jaffa Nation issues that seemed to take up more and more of his time. All five of the Asgards had been offered seats but had refused. Instead they had positioned themselves in a protective fashion lined up against the wall behind Jack and Sam, their large eyes moving constantly over the room, ever vigilant.

Daniel was amused that the Asgards thought that bodyguards were needed for Jack O'Neill and Sam Carter-O'Neill; two very proficient military officers. He wondered what the reason was for this behavior and planned on finding out.

End of Part 1 of Change Happens Again 


	2. Chapter 2

**Previous Year's Events - **

Jack O'Neill had been correct when he had predicted that he would not last very long in the political jungle that was D.C. Promoted to Major General, he had plowed through the politico scene with as much finesse as a Goa'uld at a Nox tea party. He had given himself 2-4 weeks but he actually lasted longer than that, but not by much. Yet, no one involved could have ever predicted the reason he did not last. All in all events played out much differently than any one would have ever expected.

Their marriage had pretty much been under the radar' unknown by all but the closest of friends and SGC personnel. Jack had no family and Sam was pretty much in the same boat as she wasn't at all close to her brother so inevitably they realized that to all intents and purposes their family was right there at the SGC. With that idea, they decided that the SGC Gate room was the perfect location for their wedding. So, a mere two weeks after his clumsy but endearing proposal, Jack and Sam had the most unique wedding in Earth's history.

Teal'c and Daniel had stood up with Jack while Cassie was Sam's maid of honor. General Hammond had been honored when asked if he would escort Sam down the aisle and had done so proudly. Among the guests were Asgards, Nox, Tok-ra and a large number of Jaffa. Cassie had caught the bouquet, Teal'c the garter, and there was cake - LOTS and LOTS of cake. All in all it had been the most memorable wedding ever witnessed by any of the guests which was appropriate for such a unique couple.

A month after Jack became Home World Director - D.C. politicians still hadn't figured out what had hit them. Pandering was NOT a word in Jack O'Neill's vocabulary. Neither was brown-nosing and obsequiousness. He just did NOT have it in him, just as when he faced down Goa'uld Lords with only his caustic remarks - he did the same in Washington offices.

Jack realized the importance of the job and with his usual O'Neill tenaciousness, doggedly attempted to adjust. Even to the point of having Daniel privately tutor him in negotiation -- the art of give and take' that was needed in the political arena. Jack a man of action always - began thinking that he should have gone out in a blaze of glory somewhere light years away doing what he did best.

The only happy part about the situation was Sam. She has transferred from SGC to head up R&D at Area 51. Even though she worked in Nevada - she in fact was able to live' in D.C., as they were the only humans on Earth to possess an Asgard transport device. Good ole Buddy, Thor had given it to O'Neill at the wedding reception and it was the best present ever in their book. So, every evening she beamed into Jack's apartment and they were together until she had to leave' in the morning.

Slowly but steadily things improved. As was his wont Jack built a network of the most intelligent and capable people around him -- ruthlessly slashing the flotsam and replacing with the best and brightest, all totally committed and completely loyal to their rather atypical boss. His talent to garner loyalty was discussed and wondered at often by other envious Leaders. The world was definitely becoming a much safer place with Jack O'Neill at the helm. Then fate stepped in to change their world; fate in the form of one small, gray alien, Thor.

Word came from Othalla that a meeting was desired with all the Leaders of Tauri including, O'Neill of course. The White House quickly arranged this meeting. Thor immediately brought things to a head with the pronouncement: O'Neill was needed on Othalla. The Fifth race needed to take its place in the United Galactic Council and they wanted O'Neill as the representative of Tauri. A side request was also made -- of a more personal nature for the Asgard -- they needed O'Neill to help with their cloning research as they realized that they had been mistaken in dismissing his value in this area. The solution very likely did exist in O'Neill's genetic makeup.

So, within three chaotic months, the O'Neill's were residents of the planet Othalla. Sam had been ecstatic about the situation - she had been offered a position in the Asgard Institute of Science where she would be able to learn the technology of this very advanced race. Ecstatic until she began feeling nauseous every morning and realized that she was pregnant. Even as she was thrilled at the prospect of having the family she always wanted with the man she had waited nine long years for - she became nervous. You at least want to be in your own galaxy when you are expecting a baby - and here she was - on a world of tiny, gray folk - who hadn't reproduced sexually in thousand upon thousands of years -- 800 thousand light years away from Earth.

The Asgards on the other hand, were enthralled by this event. Never was a human treated so special. Sam began to understand how a Goa'uld must have felt when they were worshipped as "Gods". This was almost the handling she received - and it began to drive her stark raving BONKERS (Jack's terminology).

Sam took it as long as she was able - the ever constant shadowing, the hourly check-ups, the monitoring of her intake/outtake, the discussions on what vitamins she should take, the questions regarding her sexual activity and whether it was wise (she kept this from Jack as she didn't want the Fifth Race Representative' being brought up on assault charges). Never a moment alone, even when they were alone, they knew they' were out there somehow monitoring their every move. Evidently the lack of privacy was normal for Asgards even as the whole situation was becoming more and more intolerable for the Earth couple.

It did finally all hit the proverbial fan the day her two medical technicians, Kaln and Sveni, decided that she could no longer work, walk or worry and since they felt her attitude was unreasonable toward them --she'd only thrown two handy books at them. (They should've been glad her P90 wasn't within reach.) Their suggestion was to place her in a deep relaxing sleep until the delivery date. This went over like a ton of Naquadah. Jack was given a very unnecessary ultimatum by his wife; unnecessary because he felt exactly as she did - time to head home. The Asgards had flipped (Jack's terminology).

The situation was exacerbated when Sam insisted that they take the Stargate home - not the Asgard Ship, the Hammond as planned by Thor. All out negotiations ensued - Thor was called in to act as mediator. The O'Neil's again had to face the realization of the excessive importance the Asgards were placing on their child. It was getting scary. The Asgards then experienced firsthand the infamous O'Neill stubborn streak' - nothing, nothing was keeping him on Othalla --they were going home and that was that. As always Jack O'Neill had a parting line for his hosts, as exiting through the gate, he yelled,

"Goodbye Emerald City - Kansas here we come."

**- Back to Present Day - Cheyenne Mountain Briefing room as briefing continues-**

Daniel was spellbound as Sam and Jack took turns conveying what had transpired since they'd been gone, playing tag team' - when one got tired of talking, the other would pick up the story until finally Jack stood up from the table and loudly proclaimed, "There ya have it in a nutshell!"

"One moment Jack." Landry spoke up, "What about Uhh... You know..." and nodded at the wall behind Jack and Sam where five Asgards still stood solemnly.

"What?" Jack turned and jumped slightly at noticing them.

"Sorry guys. I forgot about you again." Jack's unapologetic attitude gave lie to his words and brought a grin to Daniel's face.

All five nodded their heads once as if choreographed.

"I don't know how you can forget about them..." Sam muttered a hard edge in her voice. "They're always there!" She added tersely.

"Practice..." Jack quipped and then with a sigh sat back down. "Here's the deal Hank - they are with us for the duration."

"What duration?"

"Uhh. You know..." Jack's concentration riveted on his fingers beating the table.

"My duration - my pregnancy." Sam explained.

"OHH..." Landry nodded in understanding and then added, "But that's a problem - they can't go out in public."

"Of course not, Hank, we request permission to stay here on base." Jack asked quickly his dark eyes seeking out the blue eyes of his wife. Sam nodded.

Landry sighed, "Permission granted." Abruptly he stood,

"Jack follow me, the President is waiting on a call from you. Dr. Jackson would you escort Col. Carter down to the infirmary and Jack will be there shortly. I'll get Walter to freshen up the VIP suite and figure out where we are going to situate..." and nodded at the watchful gray aliens.

"Sounds like a plan." Jack stood and quickly pulled out his wife's chair and before he could help her up, gray arms had surged forward and grasped each elbow. "Jaackk..."

Jack's amused brown eyes caught Daniels' gaze as he hid his grin from Sam,

"Hey buddies, come on now - let her go."

Silently they stepped back after making sure she was up and watched as she then allowed Daniel to take her arm and head for the infirmary. Jack noticed their exchange of glances and just had to lean in and whisper,

"Sorry fellas but she actually _LIKES_ him." and grinned.

The five gray aliens blinked as one and then turned as if in line formation and left following Sam out of the briefing room leaving Jack and Landry alone.

Jack sighed - "Thor's about the only Asgard with a sense of humor. It's been a long year."

Landry chuckled and then on a more serious note inquired,

"So, are you back temporarily? Or, is this a permanent situation? The President has had nothing but great things to report about your work on the council. You've found your niche, eh Jack?"

Jack shrugged, his face suddenly sober,

"Yeah, well, who'uld a thought my niche' would be in a galaxy, far, far away. Just call me SkyWalker'. As far as the job goes, it's going just fine. Apparently all our allied races think I've got diplomacy coming out my butt and I'm the next best thing to sliced bread. Sam calls me their Occam's razor' guy. When they can't see the forest for the trees, they turn to me. Hell, half the time, I'm still wondering why I'm even there." His attitude and comic look of incredulity had Landry smiling but turned thoughtful as Jack continued,

"Earth's inclusion in the Council has us on the front line as to threats and threat assessments. We've renegotiated treaties and aid plans for less advanced planets. Stakes are so much higher at this level - it's ... daunting." Landry studied his friends' tired face and knew the burden had been heavy for this man.

With a note of pride in his voice, Jack continued, "Sam's done an amazing job - she's like a sponge absorbing their technology and has already produced some beneficial results. We have some detailed technology plans to pass along to the eggheads here." He stopped, and a bit more grimly he went on,

"Those were the positives. The negative side is there's a deadly, new threat on the horizon and I wanted to apprise the President in person. It's one we haven't seen before and when I say we' I mean the whole Council. I'll need to arrange a meeting as soon as possible."

Pausing again in thought while tiredly raking long fingers through his always-disheveled hair he went on, "Mainly I'm back because Sam needs to be here. Other than the fact that they have total FLIPPED out about our child and Sam's care - we had to get home because she's gonna need Earth skills in the delivery."

"What do you mean?" Landry asked.

"Cesarean section. At least that's the consensus from talking to different OB-GYNS over the burst data transmission device. There's concern over the Naquadah in her system and something about she's kinda built narrow where she shouldn't be... "Jack's hands as normal were waving around trying to illustrate his points, and then added abruptly, "So! We're here."

Landry, being an old friend, was probably one of a very small number who could spot signs of O'Neill's concern. The nervous clinching of his jaw, the pinching the bridge of his nose indicating he was experiencing one of his known headaches.

"Jack, she'll be fine."

"Easy to say from where you sit, huh Hank?"

"Yeah, but I've been in that chair too -- nothing more natural than childbirth." And then added, "And nothing more natural than for you to be worried. Just know that she'll have the finest medical care available." His reassurance seemed to make an impact on Jack whose dark eyes lit up with warmth that few people saw but always remembered. "Thanks Hank."

Hank slapped him on the back, His voice gruff with sudden emotion. "Glad you're back. Life's been dull without you."

Jack smiled and nodded, "Well, Let's not keep our Commander in Chief waiting." and allowed Landry to lead the way to the red phone.

Daniel waited outside the infirmary while Dr. Lam checked out Sam. He was not alone; all five of the Asgards were with him. Trying to be social as always, Daniel introduced himself and attempted conversation. He learned nothing other than their names and duties. Their attitude reminded Daniel of prisoners of war stating only what was required. Curiouser and curiouser' he thought wryly as he suffered their stares. Dr. Lam appeared at the door and motioned, all five Asgards started to move toward the door,

"Sorry but she only wants to see Dr. Jackson." Dr. Lam addressed them, her tone less than conciliatory.

Dr. Jackson shrugged, "Sorry guys. I'm sure she'll come around." And followed Dr. Lam through the door.

"Don't bet on it Daniel. I don't think she wants them anywhere near her."

"You're kidding. Right? How bad can the Asgards be?"

"I'll let Colonel Carter fill you in. She's very stressed. Her blood pressure is much too high for my comfort. I think you're just the person to get her to relax."

"Thanks, Carolyn. You're the best." And gave her elbow a gentle squeeze.

Moving the flimsy curtain aside, Daniel found Sam reclined with one arm thrown over her eyes as if the lights were bothering her.

Clearing his throat, she lowered her arm and smiled at seeing him. "Come sit here." And patted her bed, and watched as he sat on the edge. She held her hands out and he readily gripped them in his and smiled -- his contentment at being there evident in his handsome face.

"I hope I didn't hurt your feelings earlier. I wouldn't do that for anything..."

"DANIEL! Stop it. You couldn't hurt my feelings ... I was teasing you and you know it."

Daniel heaved a relieved sigh, "Well, I know how emotional a time this can be."

And as if on cue, tears welled up in her large blue eyes and spilled down her cheeks.

"What?" Daniel stood up as concern filled his eyes, "Do you need Dr. Lam?"

"It's s'ok... come on..." and patted the bed again, "It's just that I'm sooo glad to be back."

Daniel sat back down and found her hands again, rubbing her cold fingers.

"Was it that bad on Othalla?" he anxiously watched her weary, pale face. He knew from Carolyn that she was dangerously stressed and worried that he was only making the situation worse.

"Not at first, but the last three months have been a living nightmare..."

Was it Jack?" Daniel didn't realize his voice had hardened.

Sam was bewildered by his comment and wiped her tears Hurriedly, "Daniel, No! Jack's been my anchor. He's had it rough too but never once has he been anything but gentle and caring. He's had my six' the whole year." and they shared a grin at their old team terminology.

"What was the problem then?" He was really trying to understand.

"The Asgards - they frighten me Daniel. They know something about our child, something of great consequence. They refuse to share it and I actually understand that. We shouldn't know so we can't adversely affect the future. I know this as a scientist, but as a mother, it's a little harder to deal with. I didn't think they were going to allow us to leave. It was Jack's demanding to... "Sam shivered as if cold and Daniel soothingly rubbed her hand and waited and she finally continued, "Jack got us back here, Daniel by being the pigheaded, stubborn man that we both know and love."

Daniel interrupted with an endearing grin, "Well actually YOU love him, I just kinda sorta like him ... a lot." and was rewarded with another beautiful Carter smile.

Sam's face suddenly suffused with color as she added softly, "I do... love him, Daniel - even more now than a year ago, I don't have any regrets."

Suddenly she felt embarrassed; she had always found it hard to discuss her feelings - she attributed it to losing her mother at a critical age and being raised in a strict, military atmosphere by a father whom she aspired to be like. Yet even as she was embarrassed she was glad that she had a friend such as Daniel.

A kinder soul she had never come across in all the worlds, and all the different races that she had encountered. A good, gentle man with the courage of his convictions and never wavered from them no matter the cost, a friend that both Jack and she treasured and had missed terribly. One of the very few people that she could open up too and knew that this was true of Jack as well.

Daniel sensing that she was uncomfortable squeezed her hands to reassure her and asked a question that was bothering him, "You don't think there was some ulterior motive for the Asgards trying to keep you there?" concern in his voice.

"NO. NO. I don't mean to imply that - they are simply obsessing - and frankly, when an Asgard obsesses - you don't want to be the object of it. Let me tell you!"

Daniel nodded, still full of curiosity about the subject but let it go. Thinking that he would switch the conversation to something more pleasant, he asked, "Is he excited? I mean... about the baby? That must have been quite a surprise. I remember when I heard how surprised I was."

Once again, Sam's eyes welled up and tears spilled down her cheeks. She was squeezing Daniels' hands so hard that he was wincing but didn't complain.

"Daniel, sorry. It's hormones... Damn things - I HATE to cry."

"What's wrong Sam?" He asked tenderly.

"Nothing."

"Come on... It's me. What's wrong?"

Hesitantly, she began, after a year of holding things in; it was hard to let go -- even to Daniel.

"Jack hasn't really talked much about the baby and how he feels about it. I mean, he's NOT unhappy - just fairly ... noncommittal. When he first found out, he was happy that I was happy. This Asgard situation has both of us on the edge. Everything in our lives has changed so much that we are both still trying to figure out how to handle stuff... our relationship, our jobs, and now a family. It's been chaotic... crazy". Sam paused, her gaze inward as she contemplated the past year, and continued,

"We didn't have a clue as to the degree of responsibilities in his appointment; they are huge, Daniel. The decisions they make are mind-boggling. But he's Jack and he's doing what he's always done - shouldering it - plenty of room on that broad back - no complaints, just nightmares that he won't discuss."

She stopped to blow her nose, and then continued, " I know he's dreaming bout Charlie - he says his name... in his sleep... but he's protecting me as he has always protected all of us. I can't get him to let me help him. He doesn't want to trouble me while I'm pregnant. I need you to talk to him, Daniel. You're the only one who can get him open up. He trusts you and you know how rare that is for Jack."

Daniel's sympathetic heart felt like bursting as he leaned over and kissed her wet cheek. "Of course. You rest. You knew who you were marrying when you married him - so you **cannot** complain. WELLL, I guess you COULD but what good would it do?" He paused and then teasingly went on,

"Don't tell me you thought you could change Jack O'Neill! You **_DO_** have a genius IQ don't you?" Finally he got a grin from her as her eyes sleepily closed.

"Night Sam." He whispered softly.

Barely audible, on the brink of sleep, Sam answered, "Night Daniel... I love you, ya know?"

Daniel's heart once again swelled as he smiled, thinking that a Carter on hormones' wasn't such a bad thing for the usually stoic soldier-scientist.

"Love you too" he leaned over kissed her cheek before slipping off the bed and leaving.

End of Part 2 – Change Happens Again


	3. Chapter 3

**SGC VIP Suite - very late at night**

After a long presidential phone call O'Neill bid Landry good night at the entrance of the VIP suite. Jack closed and locked the door behind him, then leaned against it for a long moment. The unlit room and the cool silence a balm to his aching, throbbing head. Alone. He couldn't remember the last time he had been completely alone, certainly not this past year. Turning the light on, he noticed something on the bed. Someone had placed his BDU's there for him, along with his toiletry bag from his locker that he still kept on base. Picking up a note lying on the stack of clothes, he smiled, recognizing Daniels' hen scratching that passed for handwriting, _Thought you might like to have these. Get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning. Daniel._'

Smiling, he picked the items up and headed for the bathroom. When was the last time, he had a steaming hot shower with unlimited water? FOREVER ago. Amazing how much you miss even the smallest things - beer, pie and hockey games ranked right below Daniel' on his list of missed things.

A half hour and a long shower later, he felt better than he had in eons. Exhausted he gave the comfortable bed a wistful look before dressing once again only this time in the clean dark-blue BDU's. He had to check on Sam, he knew that he wouldn't get any sleep until he had been reassured by seeing her with his own eyes.

Finding his way to the infirmary he found her easily enough as she was the only occupied bed in the long room. Quietly, he reached her sleeping side and was glad to see how peaceful she seemed to be resting. He glanced around hoping to see the nurse on call, but no one was visible at the moment. Noticing her chart hanging from the end of the bed, he wondered if he would understand it and opened it. With a squint and a frown he saw that her BP readings seemed high to him. All the other scribbles on the chart made no sense so he put it back.

Moving up to her side, he brushed back long bangs and kissed her forehead as he studied her sleeping face with worried eyes for a long moment. Then, he silently left, never noticing that two pairs of large dark eyes impassively watched his actions where they stood in darkness against the back wall, their chosen position to watch over their charge.

**SGC Infirmary - early the next morning **

Her first thought upon waking was, "Where am I?" and then remembered -- SGC and felt once again the boundless relief flood through her. The familiar swooshing of the air running through the duct system and the ever-present low hum of generators seemed to calm her as she lay quietly. Suddenly she knew she wasn't alone and without moving her head spotted them, Sveni and Kaln standing quietly against the wall, watching. Sighing, she closed her eyes and thought of waterfalls, soothing, cool mountain streams; willing her tranquility to return as she imagined the serene images. At least they were leaving her alone - a complete turnaround from their antics just days before.

"Good morning Col. Carter", Sam opened her eyes in surprise; she had been concentrating so hard she hadn't heard Dr. Lam approach. A pretty woman with serious brown eyes that reminded her of Janet gazed at her probingly. Much more serious in her bedside manner than Janet Sam thought and then willed herself to stop the comparison as it wasn't fair since no one had yet to measure up to her lost friend.

"Good morning. What time is it?" Sam asked her voice scratchy with sleep.

"0700 - How do you feel?" This was asked even as she picked up her wrist and checked her watch.

"I feel like an overweight whale -- Other than that ... pretty good. Fine actually. I'm not sick - just pregnant. When can I get out of here?" She couldn't help it - she was defensive.

"Soon, I think. Let me re-check your vitals and if those look good, you should be good to go."

Efficiently, Dr. Lam adjusted the blood pressure cuff and upon taking it, frowned slightly but didn't comment as she recorded the readings.

"Thank you Doctor. Have you seen Jac... General O'Neill this morning?"

"Not yet. Last nights charge nurse said he was up late last night, she saw him slip out of here around 2:00 this morning, so he may still be asleep."

"Not my ..."

"Not who...? Sam?" She smiled when she heard his voice and then he stuck his head around the curtain before stepping in and standing at the end of the bed -- both his hands in his pockets as he rocked on his heels.

"Not you... that's who. I knew you would get up with the birds no matter what time you hit the sack."

"It's terrible to be so predictable. So Doc... what's the good news?" addressing Dr. Lam directly.

Sam spoke up before the Doctor could, "I'm about to be released! So, you're here just in time to take me to breakfast. I've been dreaming of blue jello for weeks!"

"Sweet! Grab your hat and let's make tracks..."

Doctor Lam spoke up her attitude serious, as always, "Before you leave, I want to mention the OB-GYN from Washington will be arriving this afternoon; he'll want to see you both around 1400 hours."

"Affirmative Doctor." Jack answered briefly as he wondered how Hank Landry had produced such a serious child as this. Which then made him wonder how different would his own child be from himself? Vastly he hoped.

After stopping by their suite so that Sam could freshen up, they made their way down to the Commissary just in time to meet up with Daniel at the entrance.

"Glad to see you're up and about, Sam." He gave her arm a quick squeeze and gave Jack a pat on the shoulder.

"Ready for breakfast?"

Jack nodded, "After living a year on Othalla, eating the Asgards version of Earth food? Yasure yabetcha!"

Daniel was happy. Once again, it felt like old times - They were at their' table, Daniel, Jack and Sam. Watching as Jack scrutinized his coffee, inserting a cautious finger in it and then shrugging and taking a sip while Sam after finishing her oatmeal was now starting on her second bowl of blue jello, her eyes closed in enjoyment. Their thoughts must have been on the same wavelength, as Jack broke the silence, "When's Teal'c due back?"

"A week, I believe. I sent a message yesterday that you both were coming in, so hopefully he'll try and wrap things up sooner."

"I heard that the situation with the Jaffa has been difficult."

"Take what you've heard, power it by 10 - multiply by 100 and you might understand exactly how hard it's been. Personally, I'm feeling little hope that they can ever agree on anything." Daniel's voice conveyed his frustration.

"Don't be negative, Daniel... That's my job." Jack said as he opened another box of fruit loops.

Daniel had to smile as he remembered the countless times Jack had pulled them from the brink of death by not accepting what 99.9 of the other military leaders would have; he never gave up the fight -- NEVER. Negative was something that in action Jack O'Neill had never been.

"Okay, Jack. I know that Teal'c could use a pep talk when you see him. The political arena has been extremely wearing on him."

Jack snorted, "Tell ME about that. I'd rather face down an army of replicator bugs any day than a room full of do-gooder politicians."

"You seeing anyone, Daniel?" Sam asked suddenly as she had finished her blue jello and was sneaking fruit loops from Jack's bowl.

Red color flowed from Daniels' neck up to his forehead, "Not really. Well, yeah, but nothing serious."

Suddenly alert, Jack and Sam scrutinized him as if on a reconnaissance - trained eagle eyes alert for sign... "Oh yeah, Daniel? Who's the lucky lady?" Jack asked.

"Carolyn." Daniel mumbled into his coffee.

Sam and Jack exchanged looks - Jack knew, but Sam didn't know a Carolyn' and indicated this to him. This communication was done without words, as Jack mouthed, "Doctor Lam" and understanding shone in her face as she nodded.

"She seems ... nice." Sam said thoughtfully as she studied Daniels' still red face.

Daniel shrugged his whole body conveying that he was not in the mood to discuss this. "Yes. She's very nice, very dedicated to her job. Like you Sam, she's a workaholic. When she's not on duty; she's usually in the lab doing research in her specialty, botanical medicine. Plus, she is the most efficient person. Beta site's medical facility was re-organized by her and now has the highest efficiency rating of any emergency room bar SGC's... "He stopped realizing he was rambling.

Staring, brown eyes intent, Jack commented, "WOW. I can see why you like her." His sarcasm not lost on Sam, but was on Daniel.

Daniel nodded pleased, "Yeah."

Sam grinned and snagged more fruit loops.

"I'm glad for you Daniel." Sam said quietly. She was replaying her impression of Dr. Lam in her mind and made a note to find time to get to know her better.

Daniel pushed his glasses up and moved his waffle around on his plate, "Well, like I said, nothing serious at the moment. Not sure if it's going anywhere. Don't want you getting the wrong idea. But, Thanks."

Unable to resist, his Shakespearean accent lousy, Jack intoned," Me thinks he doth protest..."

"Stop it guys!" Daniel said with a contented grin.

Suddenly the commissary was silent; everyone froze in mid-activity as two Asgards entered the cafeteria and without pausing, approached the table that had already been the topic of interest to everyone in the room. As usual they positioned themselves on either side of Sam. The smaller of the two gray aliens spoke up, "It's time for your check-up Col. Carter."

Studiously, Sam pulled Jack's cereal bowl over so she could reach it easier and picked fruit loops randomly to eat. "Kaln, I'm eating breakfast, give me five."

The Asgard watched her and the blinked once. "You should not be eating that substance. It is very unhealthy Colonel Carter. We have given you the intake guidelines several times. Why do you choose to ignore them?"

Jack laid his hand over Sam's to placate her, and turned in his chair to address the two aliens, "Come on guys, I KNOW that our agreement was that you would still examine her twice a day - but let her finish eating. We'll meet you in the Infirmary in 15. Deal?"

They simply nodded, and retreated out of the room. The noisy lunchroom chatter started up immediately as all the diners that had witnessed the encounter all began talking at once.

Sam sighed heavily as Jack put a comforting arm across her shoulders.

Curious, Daniel asked, "twice a day? Isn't that excessive?"

Jack grimaced, "No Daniel. The hourly examinations that they were doing we considered excessive. One of the reasons we left. This is a piece of cake. Hmm... Speaking of which..." Jack's brown eyes lit up when he saw the cake slices being put out. "Right back...kids." and made his way back to the food line.

Daniel stared at Sam's white face, "hourly examinations? Why do you suppose...I mean... did they explain...? "

Sam shook her head, "No. No explanation, my own theory is that they felt insecure in this area of medicine as they themselves do not reproduce..." with a slight gasp, Sam stopped talking and a puzzled look came over her face as something seemed to be happening to her. Another gasp came from her. Daniel suddenly realized that something wasn't right, "Sam? SAM!"

Shaking her head as if bewildered, she pushed back from the table and stood, "Don't know..." and then she abruptly groaned. Jack heard her - even as Daniel would have thought it impossible as he was all the way across the noisy room. Depositing his cake on the nearest table, he swiftly jogged to her side - "Sam?" He questioned softly. She just nodded. "Wow. I don't think that was a Braxton-Hick."

"Come on..." He grasped her elbow. Sam, holding her stomach, her face pearly white, and her blue eyes wide with pain suddenly gave another shuddering groan and bent over.

"Holy Hannah" she whispered through clinched teeth and then without warning, passed out.

Daniel, who had been frozen like a deer in headlights, snapped out of his shock and rose to her aid.

Jack barked out order, "Notify the Infirmary. Page Dr. Lam!" as he scooped up his wife in his arms and made for the door.

In three minutes Sam was back in the infirmary with a harried Dr. Lam doing the examination after she had run everyone out into the hall with the exception of the Asgards as they were medical professionals and considered themselves Colonel Carters' physicians -- even if alien.

"She's early." Jack's voice was tense.

Daniel sat slumped as Jack paced the hall before him.

"They didn't want her going into Labor." He added as he stalked back and forth.

"I should have brought her back sooner." his voice harsh as he walked.

Daniel stared at the floor, knowing he should say something comforting but couldn't. I'll say something in a minute he thought numbly - give me a minute - I'll come up with something good. Just one minute and I'll help Jack. Over and over in his mind, he thought this and never spoke.

"OUT! OUT OF HERE!"

Daniel sat up alert at the sound of Carolyn's shouting. Suddenly the infirmary door was jerked open and all five Asgards walked hurriedly out into the hall. Carolyn stood at the door, her normally calm face full of fury.

"Soldier, I'm ordering you to keep them out of here. If they try and come in - restrain them."

"Yes Doctor." was the immediate response from the hallway guard.

"Doc?" Jack strode to the door, "What's going on?"

"The Asgards are not welcome in my infirmary."

"Why?"

"Their philosophy on the care of Colonel Carter is not in keeping with my own."

"DOC! "Jack's voice rose, full of frustration at her ambiguity.

Dr. Lam decided to tell him, "They indicated that if there is a decision to be made - the child must live at the sacrifice of the Mother."

"WHAT?"

"Don't worry Sir... I'm sure that we won't have to make that decision."

"How is she?"

"Still unconscious, but we are monitoring her. The baby appears to be fine, no stress indicators."

"Why is she unconscious?"

"That's the question. I'm not sure. Doctor Emerson has landed at Peterson and will be here within the hour. He's one of the best OB-GYN's in the country with top security clearance."

"I need to get back in to her - as soon as we have her situated, you can come in." With that, Dr. Lam gently closed the door, leaving Jack staring vacantly after her and then turning to stare vacantly at Daniel -- his face as usual, stoic. Were the capricious fates once again about to rain suffering down upon him and his? _If anything happened..._he couldn't even finish the thought.

End of Part 3 - Change Happens Again


	4. Chapter 4

**One Hour later - Sam's bedside - Infirmary at Cheyenne Mountain**

Jack clutched her cold hand, as she lay so lifeless, so still. Dr. Lam had managed to stop the contractions -- at least for the moment - and while they waited for Dr. Emerson to arrive, she had allowed him some time alone with her. How had this happened? His mind was desperately trying to comprehend the radical change that had taken place - from his inquisitive, hungry wife that had been by his side only a brief hour before - to this silent shell.

He bowed his head and tried to dredge up prayers that he half remembered from his Catholic school days and his spirit faltered when he realized that the last time he had prayed in this way was outside the ICU room where Charlie had eventually died. Shuddering, he pushed the torturous memories of his son's horrific death back down into their dark places inside his tormented mind.

His courage always there, came through for him once again, even if he didn't realize it, as he resolutely overcame the darkness and fought for his wife and child once again. Softly, he addressed her still form, as he stroked her cold hand,

"Sam, if you can hear me, wake up...or... squeeze my hand. Come on, Sam." He waited, studying her for any change but saw nothing but stillness. He released a heavy sigh and studied her hand in his, noticing the calluses and scars that were a testament to her unusual life. He gripped it in sudden fear and muttered softly, "God ... This is hard." Before adding, "I'm not good at this Sam --you know that better'n anyone." Rubbing her hand convulsively, he softly continued, "If you hear me, don't give up Sam. Come back to me -- to _us_." His voice shook a little as he tried to talk around his closed throat.

Frustration filled him and along with it a little of his fighting spirit returned. Clearing his throat he spoke again, the voice of a General speaking to a subordinate as he then gave her his orders, "Carter, fight this." If she heard him, she would obey. She was the consummate professional.

His dark eyes filled with unshed tears as he realized that he was bordering on losing it' and wondered what anyone would have thought if they had been in the room to hear him as he softly continued talking to his comatose wife, "Come on Sam... You can do this - You're a fighter -- Fight for our child. _Please_." Finally, he could say not more.

Daniel did hear him. Silently he stood in the darkness at the door as he listened to his friend plea for his life'. No one knew better than he, what the two meant to each other. He had been a witness for the past nine years to their complex relationship.

He loved them both as closely as a blood brother and his heart felt as if it might explode as he witnessed this very private man, plea for his soul mate to come back to him. He waited a few moments after Jack had finished talking and then clearing his throat to give warning, he approached the bed. Jack seemed not to notice Daniel until he was right upon him - a testament to his frame of mind as normally he had a seventh' sense about his surroundings.

"Jack, Dr. Emerson's arrived. You'll need to come out now. I told them I would come get you."

Jack nodded, even in this situation; he appreciated Daniel's protectiveness towards his privacy. Taking a moment to regain his composure, his indomitable Jack O'Neill' persona back in place he led the way out of room.

**Sam's fight - Infirmary Cheyenne Mountain**

Swirling, whirling, the wormhole loomed endlessly on. Looping right and sweeping left; it was a forever, endless ride. Sam felt the icy nothingness of subspace - and understood that this journey may never end. Something was different, eerily bizarre about this mission -- how far was she going and where? Her memory was clouded as she tried to recall the events that led up to this journey and nothing was clear. Almost there, then gone again, cloudy swirling loops continuing on.

Then she remembered something - something important but before she could comprehend - it too was gone, swirling away into misty mindlessness. What was wrong with her? Silently she screamed out, trying to break through - wanting to know - needing to know. What was happening to her? Why wouldn't this journey end?

Eventually she grew more and more tired - the swirling loops grew tighter and tighter. She felt torn and tossed about -- was the destination finally near? The loops and swirls grew even smaller. Eventually she understood that she wasn't going to end this journey as she had begun it -- and she mourned. What she mourned she still couldn't recall, but knew it was important. It was everything.

Then, she heard _him_. She knew that voice even as she couldn't recall a name. A voice that she instinctively knew was somehow vital to her survival and she held on to it and pulled it around her and kept it in her mind - the words were meaningless, but the voice was enough. It wanted her to fight and keep the journey going - so she resolved to try. It wanted her to come back - but hopelessly she knew - this was a wormhole, the trip was one way. How could she? Yet, the voice was her only comfort and she clung.

**Two Hours Later - Hallway outside Infirmary -Cheyenne Mountain**

The five Asgards huddled in the hallway quietly talking; their large heads close together in an alien parody of a football team. Every now and then one would raise his head and glance toward O'Neill who now sat between Daniel and General Landry in the hallway. Finally, Felspre the tallest of the Asgards and known to be General O'Neill's personal medical technician approached the silent trio.

"General O'Neill, may I have a word with you?"

"What is it Felspre?" Jack O'Neill was not a naturally patient man, yet somehow over the past year he had developed a form of patience when it came to the Asgards. He was delving into this new talent now as he stared at the alien in front of him.

"The others wanted me to tell you that they should be with Colonel Carter at this time. They are in fact her personal medical team." Felspre was nervous - hard to spot -- but O'Neill, who had dealt daily with him over the past year, could see it. Tersely he answered,

"Dr. Emerson and Dr. Lam are her Doctors, Felspre. That's why we came back here."

"There is a grave concern..." Felspre argued when suddenly, Jack flew up from his chair and towered over the gray Asgard, his hard earned, newly developed patience lost as he bellowed,

"Listen! Dr. Lam informed me of your unacceptable directive towards my wife - BACK OFF."

Daniel stood and put his hand on Jack's shoulder in comfort as well as to possibly hold him off the frailer being if needed. "Jack, Calm down."

Shrugging his shoulder loose from his friends grip, Jack abruptly sat back down. Elbows on his knees as he leaned forward, clasping his hands.

"GOD!" He said in complete frustration.

Landry laid a comforting arm on his shoulder as he leaned back in his own chair, while Daniel hesitantly sat back down - and felt helpless.

Finally the Infirmary door opened, Dr. Emerson and Dr. Lam emerged still wearing their examination gloves. Dr. Emerson looked too young to have the reputation he was credited with, slim, medium height, dark hair with gray at the temples, crinkling, friendly brown eyes that for some reason reminded Daniel of a collie he knew as a child.

The three men rose immediately as the Doctors' approached. Dr. Lam spoke up,

"Sirs, let's do this in the briefing room."

General Landry nodded his assent and all followed as he led the way with the Asgards trailing behind, bringing up the rear. Once there, General Landry motioned everyone to sit - and all did, with the exception of the Asgards, who took their customary stance behind Jack against the wall. It was apparent to all that Doctor Emerson was trying and failing to not stare at the five aliens in their midst.

As usual, Jack took the matter into his own hands and clearing his throat spoke up,

"Doctor Emerson, let me introduce the Asgards to you, Felspre, Buddy, Eyvind, Kaln and Sveni."

As he said their names, each one took a small step forward and bowed their head in greeting then stepped back, their large eyes unwavering.

Jack continued, "They're Asgards' version of Doctors... and have been caring for Sam on Othalla - and followed us here, as you can see." Jack finished with a small grimace.

Doctor Emerson seemed awed by their presence as he said, "This is truly an honor to meet you. I have heard great..."

Impatiently Jack jumped in again, "Yeah, well, we're not here for a meet and greet of the Asgards - can we get this show on the road?" And effectively put a stop to whatever conversation the Doctor had intended with the entourage of aliens.

"Of course." Doctor Lam spoke up for the first time, her solemn glance took in the whole room and something in her attitude prepared everyone there for bad news. She nodded at Doctor Emerson to begin. With a visible change of gears, Dr. Emerson's face grew serious as his gaze roamed around the tense table,

"First, off, we've stabilized and stopped the contractions. She's just at 34 weeks gestation and even though that's considered premature, the baby should be just fine. We'll have to see how long this will last but for now, the baby's vital signs are good so we'll put off delivering as long as possible to give the lungs as much development time as possible."

As this was said, Sveni and Kaln exhibited a bit of Asgard excitement as they nodded in a brisk fashion and exchanged a long glance. This did not go unnoticed by Jack, who quelled their actions with a dark glance.

Dr. Lam then spoke up as she opened the folder in front of her to expose MRI readouts. She seemed reluctant to begin; her normally inscrutable expression on her pretty face was gone and replaced by an anxious frown. Taking a deep breath, her eyes finding her fathers' and then seeking out Daniels' as she relayed the facts,

"Colonel Carter is in a comatose state - and we've not been able to bring her out of it. Instead it appears to be deepening. We ruled out aneurysm and stroke early on. With this last MRI, we found something..." She abruptly rose and efficiently set up the viewer with the film so that it displayed on the larger screen.

Using a pointer, Dr. Lam indicated a tiny dot on the scan of Sam's brain,

"The MRI is showing a tiny formation in her brain that wasn't there a year ago in her last checkup. The scan indicates that it is comprised of the element Naquedah and given the location of this mass, we think it has to be the cause."

Finally her dark eyes found Jack's and sympathy was relayed through them. She paused to let the facts sink in and waited for the inevitable question. The question she did NOT want to answer.

He sat as he normally did, slouched back; hands moving in some sort of nervous hand game, but no one in the room thought for a moment that he was relaxed as all the while his intense, brown eyes burned with the force of his concentration as he listened to the report that was going to say whether he had a life or not -- whether he would know joy again or not. Abruptly he leaned forward in his chair, his eyes on his fidgeting hands - then looking sideways at Daniel as if to draw some sort of strength from him before taking a deep breath and asking,

"So... What are her chances Doc?"

There it was - floating in the air - that QUESTION that she knew was inevitable but still had dreaded. The answer that would devastate both this legendary Air Force General and also someone she had grown to care deeply about, Daniel Jackson.

In her gentlest voice, she answered, "General O'Neill, it's inoperable and fast growing. I'm afraid..."

He held up a hand to silence her, and closed his eyes briefly and then nodded.

Daniel clutched his arm in support and quietly asked Dr. Lam,

"Have you contacted the Tok-ra? Possibly they may have some expertise...?"

Harshly Jack spoke up, "Tok-ra! Yeah RIGHT - They're always soo helpful." Sarcasm flavored every word, and then he visibly tried to control himself and added,

"Forget what I just said... Yes, _Do_ contact the Tok-ra. Daniel, why don't you do that - talk to Anise."

"I'll do it right now." Daniel said and immediately rose and left.

General Landry spoke up then. "I appreciate your coming so quickly Doctor Emerson. Let us know if there is anything you need."

"My pleasure. Uhh, General, If I may, I would like to talk to talk to the Asgards?" Dr. Emerson asked, and General Landry nodded his consent.

Jack stood abruptly and asked in the general direction of both Doctors,

"Can I go to her now?"

Dr. Emerson spoke up then, "You may General. We have moved her into a private room, just ask the nurse to show you."

Jack was already on his way out the door. "Thanks."

**SGC Infirmary - Private Room **

Jack sat for once in complete stillness - his whole being focused on the quiet inert form that was his wife and child. Could he survive losing her? Of course. He'd survive it as he had survived all the hideous realities of his past -- did he want to? No.

Guilt laid heavy on him, guilt that had nothing to do with reason -- only emotion that ate away at him like acid through his heart. He wanted his vibrant, intelligent Carter' to live - to experience life to the fullest, not to die young having his child. He should have known his horrible karma would work against them - why hadn't he just stayed away from her and denied his longings? He should have.

He thought of when he had first met her - how spunky she'd been; a young, confident spitfire ready to take on a room full of skeptical officers and she had done it -- easily. In no time, she had won over hardened, seasoned soldiers with her professionalism, intelligence and abilities - he included.

He remembered how in the beginning she'd fed his ego with her tiny crush that he never deliberately cultivated' but also never deliberately rooted out'. When had he started feeling more for her? He couldn't quite remember a specific moment but gradually it had happened and then not so gradually, like a snowball rolling toward the inevitable avalanche end.

Then the misery of denial became a part of his world, the constant effort to pound feelings deep into dark holes of his psyche. To deny' so he could allow himself to send her out into the violence that was part of their existence.

The world needed her more than he did. Why hadn't he known that happiness was not his to have for any length of time? He should have.

End of Part 4 – Change Happens Again


	5. Chapter 5

**Sam's Hospital Room - Cheyenne Mountain 5 a.m.**

The dark room glowed with only the lights from the various monitors situated around the bed, casting an angelic glow on the quiet features of the motionless patient. _She looks asleep - like she could just open her eyes at any moment_ and his weary mind imagined her doing so - seeing those beautiful blue eyes again - then a terrifying thought made his hands convulsively clench; _Maybe that sight was gone forever_ - never to see the bright intelligence gleaming and directed with love toward him. Darker and darker his thoughts went - when suddenly a brilliant, incandescent light shone beside him. He knew he was not alone. With a shuddering breath he straightened in his chair, and acknowledged his presence. "Thor. Here already?"

"Yes. O'Neill. I told you '_the Hammond'_ was a much faster ship than our previous design. How is Colonel Carter?"

"Not good. I'm sure Felspre and the others have filled you in." O'Neill's voice was hoarse with exhaustion.

"Yes. I have been told." The Gray figure moved closer and studied O'Neill before adding; "You should be resting O'Neill - you cannot continue without your rest cycle for very much longer."

"I can rest right here." He said briefly and then added, "They say she's dying, Thor." His tormented eyes studied the impassive face of the small being in front of him as if he was trying to decipher something in his features.

"At least you will have the child to comfort you." Thor responded quietly.

"Yeah. There's that." Jack's deadened voice answered.

Thor seemed uncertain and that was unusual - even in his tired state, O'Neill sensed the unease and raised his weary head, his dark, deep-set eyes studied the tiny alien commander.

"Thor, I'm really not in a mood to count any blessings -- I haven't given up on Sam - she has a way of fighting the odds and winning."

Thor seemed even more uncomfortable as his eyes blinked constantly and his hands fluttered indecisively until he finally spoke again, "There is something that I need to disclose, O'Neill and I am afraid that you will not take it well.

Jack studied the small alien and stood abruptly to walk to the door - his hand on the doorknob as if he made to leave. Then changing his mind, he swung back around and knelt down in front of the gray figure, his features contorted with the force of his accusation as he spoke,

"I'M NOT A MORON, THOR. I've been sitting here with nothing to do but think. It all makes sense now - the fleet of Asgards watching over us, the obsessive behavior, the constant monitoring." He paused and then added even more forcefully,

"You KNEW this would happen."

Thor nodded slowly before saying,

"We did have knowledge that Samantha Carter would very probably not survive this experience, O'Neill. That is why we've been monitoring her so frequently on our planet. We wanted to prevent the event but knew that the probability of us doing so was small."

Jack's fury laced his low voice; "You had NO RIGHT to keep this from us. You should have let us know what we were facing." He paused watching the aliens' stoic face and then continued, his face a mixture of fury and hurt at his apparent betrayal.

"I thought we were FRIENDS."

Thor's normally composed features reflected his own turmoil as he listened and watched Jack's hurtful anger build.

"SO, a year ago... did you KNOW you were sentencing her to death when you so blatantly made it clear that we were supposed to be a couple? DID YOU THOR? What gave you the right to play GOD?" Louder and louder Jack's voice grew as he began to lose control of his anger.

Thor stepped back from his rage, but answered hurriedly,

"O'Neill, I did not have this knowledge a year ago... this I swear. Ongoing research revealed this aspect later after your marriage. Upon learning it, my superiors made me swear an oath to not disclose this to you or Samantha Carter. I regret that I agreed to this."

O'Neill stood and backed away as he fought to regain control of his emotions, fearful of his own rage and what he might do to the small being.

Thor simply continued on in his attempt to assuage the situation, "I value your friendship O'Neill. You deserved to know and I did try to convince my superiors that you were strong enough to handle the knowledge, but they would not agree and maybe they were correct in their decision."

Thor's grave voice continued softly, "I'm sure you understand the danger of sharing any knowledge of the future - even the smallest details would have cause and effect' that could be disastrous. Already two Asgard scientists who have been involved in studying this data have committed suicide. The burden of knowledge was simply too great to bear. We now know that we should have destroyed the data as soon as we realized what it was but once again our conceit in our superior abilities have created an intolerable situation." Thor paused, his whole demeanor one of appeal, as he gazed upon the turmoil in O'Neill's face.

"I'm sorry." He finally added, his monotone voice very quiet.

Jacks' harsh voice grated, "Sorry doesn't cut it. Thor. I want you and your 'sidekicks' off this base as soon as you are able."

Thor simply blinked as he considered the emotional response.

"O'Neill, we must stay."

"Why must you? Oh! Right! The Child!" Bitterness flecked each word.

"Trust me O'Neill. "

Jack laughed cynically, his lean face full of fatigue, "Trust. I think that commodity's long used up."

Thor approached him slowly to place a small hand on Jack's arm. "It is vital that you... rest." and before O'Neill could answer, a small glow appeared under his hand as it moved to wave over O'Neill's face. The result was instantaneous, the tall man simply folded to the floor as almost in the same moment a brilliant incandescent light engulfed both alien and man and just as quickly it faded leaving only the patient alone in the dark room.

**Thor's Ship, _the Hammond_, Earth's Orbit, Hours later**

"Jack. Jack."

"WHAT?"

"Wake up."

"I'm awake Daniel."

"NO. You're NOT."

"YES. I AM."

"Nooo... You're not -- most people open their eyes when they're awake."

"Petty details." Jack's drowsy voice answered automatically, his brain still holding onto oblivion.

Finally, his grogginess cleared and awareness brought him completely to, as his confused eyes took in polished gleaming metal walls and ceiling; felt the slight vibration and heard the constant hum; all indicative of a spaceship. Realizing then that he was curled up on a tiny sleeping platform that was never designed to hold a six-foot plus body.

"How the hell did I get ...? Uhh... Am I where I think I am?" His sweeping gaze taking in a patiently waiting Daniel who stood over him with his ever present glasses at the very end of his nose.

"Take it easy Jack." Daniels' calm, melodious voice echoed in the chamber.

"Answer the question, DANIEL." Jack sat up quickly and felt dizziness overwhelm him before it slowly cleared; the sharp pain in his head did not dissipate, but rather seemed to worsen.

"You're on Thor's ship. He Uhh... brought you here evidently last night. Anyway, he came to me this morning and asked that I be here when you awoke, in case you were... uhh... upset with him."

Suddenly it all came back ... the last thing he remembered and he realized that Thor evidently had every reason to think that he would be 'upset'.

"Jack, he just wanted you to get some rest." Daniel said, seeing the anger building in his friends' face.

"Goddammit ... I CANNOT believe that little Bastar..."

He stood awkwardly as he stretched his kinked up back and ran a hand across his unshaved face.

"Come on Jack. He only had good intentions. "

"YES. Good intentions -- remember that the next time they render _YOU_ unconscious, DANIEL."

Once again, dizziness overwhelmed him and he staggered and would have fallen if Daniel hadn't reacted quickly by grabbing his arm to steady him. Clutching his aching head, Jack breathed heavily, "Whoa... I feel like I've pulled an all-nighter with a keg of green beer."

"Are you all right?" Concern etched Daniel's face as he studied Jack. Normally Jack O'Neill slept like a cat - awake in an instant - fully aware and capable. This ability had been marveled at countless times. He was known for it. He shrugged off his misgiving even as he pondered what Thor had done to make Jack so out of it.

"I feel... a little strange, but I'm okay." Jack said slowly as he ran a shaky hand through his unkempt gray hair. Daniel knew he wasn't himself, as he hadn't shrugged off Daniel's supporting hand.

"Where is the sneaky little kidnapper?" Jack queried.

"He's... around." Daniel smiled as he realized that Jack's anger was evidently subsiding.

"How's Sam?" Jack asked as he massaged his temples, trying to relieve the eerily familiar sensation in his head.

"Two hours ago, she was the same." Daniel answered as he studied the distress Jack was in.

"Did you ever hear back from the Tok'ra?" He asked as he tentatively took a few steps around the room.

"Uhh... yes. Anise contacted me this morning. So far, nothing other than the offer to find a Tok-ra symbiote if desired."

Jack's scowl said it all in response to Daniel's news. With a quick hand motion, he started for the door, consciously ignoring his continuing discomfort as he directed Daniel, "Let's get out of here."

Upon entering the Control room of the huge Asgard vessel, they spotted Thor talking with a group of Asgards evidently in a deep discussion that kept them from immediately noticing their approach. Daniel's keen hearing thought he heard O'Neill's name mentioned before suddenly they all lapsed into silence and turned as one, to face their advance.

Thor separated himself from the group and stepped forward, his demeanor, as always, one of calmness as he studied O'Neill.

"Ahh... the usual suspects'..." O'Neill's blistering gaze moved over Felspre and the other technicians in the group before alighting back on Thor,

"Well, I'm waiting. What have you got to say for yourself?" O'Neill demanded pressingly, his deep brown eyes blazing with renewed anger, towering over the smaller Asgards with such menace that the rattled group behind Thor retreated back several steps involuntarily.

Thor, the Supreme commander, was braver and as yet unfazed by the General.

"I have a lot to say. O'Neill. We need to talk before you go back to the SGC."

Jack had been expecting guilt and apologies, so was brought up short by Thor's unexpected attitude. More alert than before, he raised his brows as he studied the Supreme Commander and then tersely responded,

"You've got five minutes. Thor. In those five minutes I expect to hear an apology for your abducting me AND a good explanation."

Thor blinked his large eyes and nodded his head in agreement.

"This way please." And led the two men to a room that contained a large table that suspiciously resembled in exact detail the SGC briefing room table. Thor took his seat at the head and waited as Daniel and Jack sat on his immediately right. The other Asgards moved quickly to take the other open seats.

"How do you feel O'Neill?" Thor asked a tinge of concern evident in his usually monotone voice.

Daniel looked at Thor in some surprise as he wondered at the question. He felt a sense of foreboding at the Asgards' unexplained behavior. Their secrecy was becoming increasingly unsettling.

Jack, being Jack responded antagonistically.

"EXCUSE ME! You absolutely take the cake, Thor... How do I FEEL!" His incredulous tone was biting as he continued, "Here's how I FEEL... I feel like I've been abducted, drugged and beaten about the head. THANK YOU so much for making me REST." Sarcasm oozed through every word.

Thor made to speak but before he could another Asgard entered the room moving fast - "Commander Thor, the SGC has sent an emergency communication requiring General O'Neill and Doctor Jackson to return immediately."

Simultaneously, O'Neill and Jackson pushed themselves up from the table their thoughts already focused on what possible situation laid ahead of them.

"Wait! It's imperative that we talk..." Thor said quickly, but O'Neill's fierce look quelled anything else he meant to say, as his harsh voice directed the Asgard ensign to beam them out.

For a long moment Thor didn't say anything, an unusual look of indecision in his face, before he gave the nod of approval to the Asgard ensign. The next moment O'Neill and Jackson were gone.

Silence issued as Thor sat unmoving. Finally Felspre spoke up - "Commander. Did we do the right thing?

Thor merely looked at him. Felspre continued, "We have to tell him."

Thor nodded, "Yes".

"And soon." Felspre added -- the urgency in his normally monotone voice apparent to all.

**Back in the SGC - Briefing Room**

Jack and Daniel materialized in the briefing room. Landry had evidently been speaking when they interrupted the meeting with their light show'. As soon as the light dissipated, Jack took in the situation; Doctors Lam and Emerson were standing as if readying to leave. Characteristically, Daniel rushed to speak first,

"What's the problem? Why were we summoned back?" His concerned blue eyes seeking out Dr. Lam.

Doctor Emerson spoke first; ignoring Daniel he addressed Jack,

"General O'Neill, the contractions have begun again and the fetal heart monitor is showing that the baby is in some distress. We're going to have to do the C-Section as soon as possible."

Years of discipline kept the impassive expression on Jack O'Neill's face as he took in the news that made him want to dissolve with worry. Instead, he walked over to the Doctors and asked quietly,

"Will Sam be able to come through this in her current condition?" His intense brown eyes searching first Dr. Lams' eyes and then Emerson's as if trying to read their innermost thoughts.

Doctor Lam took up the yoke and with as much reassurance as possible said,

"We'll do everything we can to see that she does General." Her concerned eyes found Daniel's and she tried to give both men a confident look.

"Can I be with her during the operation? We had planned on it before..." Jack lost the words as he remembered the joyful, yet meticulous way Sam had researched and shared with Jack all that would happen in their upcoming adventure' as she had called it. Her eager anticipation of the upcoming birth had been a marvel to him. Now, a piercing stab of sorrow went through him as he realized that Sam was going to miss the treasured experience.

He waited as the two Doctor's exchanged long glances and upon Doctor Lams' nod, Doctor Emerson spoke,

"Normally, I would say no, but I'll allow it on one condition. He paused and then with more authority continued, "IF I tell you that you have to leave - you will NOT question me - you will leave the room immediately. Do you agree to this term?" His sympathetic eyes watched as the General glanced at Daniel who nodded in support and then sighing, Jack then also nodded as he tersely said, "Yes. I agree."

Clearing his throat, Daniel spoke up haltingly.

"Jack, I'll be in the viewing room if that is okay...?"

Jacks' reaction was instant, nodding his head in assent,

"Yeah, Daniel, I'm gonna want you close." One long hand reached out almost involuntarily to grip the back of Daniel's neck and then just as quickly, released him. Daniel's throat closed with suppressed emotion as he felt Jack's fleeting grip of kinship and vowed silently to be there for him -- no matter what.

Impulsively Daniel moved closer to Dr. Lam; his soft voice barely audible to any but those closest to her,

"Carolyn, I' m glad that it's you in there with Sam." His somber face transformed by his sincere smile. Jack watching, saw for the first time the serious exterior of Dr. Lam dissolve as her own tentative, sweet smile appeared as she looked at Daniel.

General Landry cleared his throat as he walked around the table to stand before Jack. Clumsily, he gripped his arm in a gesture of support as he huskily gave his own well wishes. Jack nodded his thanks and quickly left the room with Daniel on his heels.

General Landry stopped his daughter from leaving,

"Carolyn, Contact the Asgards. You'll need to allow them access to the viewing room." She nodded, her professional exterior once again in place and then followed Doctor Emerson out the door.

**End of Chapter 5 - Change Happens Again**


	6. Chapter 6

**-- Sam's Infirmary Room, just prior to surgery -**

O'Neill once again sat beside the infirmary bed of his wife. Alone. In a matter of minutes, his world would change radically when the nurses arrived to take her to surgery. He didn't want to think about that - he tried to focus on her and her alone. This was his only chance to say what he wanted to say to her - needed to say to her -- before the outside world took control and the fates once again decided what their destiny would be.

His head pounded with the beat of his heart as he clasped her still hand in his. His head bowed, he whispered his love for her, his promise to take care of their child. How, if needed, he would make sure that their child would know all about her and know how much she had wanted it -- how much she had loved it. He would make sure the child never felt guilt over this situation. He would do all this for her. For the first time, he imagined the future without her - and was inconsolable.

Abruptly he stood and handled his searing grief as only Jack O'Neill allowed himself to - he lashed out. His all-consuming rage enveloped him and granted him the only emotional relief his closed psyche would permit as he picked up the first thing handy - a stool - and slammed it against the concrete wall. Again and again he bashed; all his desolation transferred into power, until all that remained was a broken crumpled heap of metal.

Hearing the crashing sounds of destruction, Daniel, who had been waiting outside in the hall rushed in; seeing Jack his chest heaving with his exertions standing over a shattered metal mess; staring at it blindly. Daniel understood instinctively that Jack was in trouble and without further thought he went to him, first glancing at Sam's bed to make sure that she was okay. Jack, hearing his approach looked up, his face twisted in silent anguish before he then clutched his head.

"I'm gonna lose her, Daniel." His hoarse whisper wafted out.

Daniel squeezed his eyes shut and gripped him about the shoulders as he tried to think of what to say to bring him back,

"Jack, don't you give up on her. You've never given up on anybody so don't start now. You didn't give up on me -- when others had. That's just not who you are."

Desperately Jack jerked from Daniel's fierce grip and turned away. His eyes dazed as he stood numb, uncomprehending. Then, he stumbled away - finding a wall to lean against as he fought to control his feelings and finally won. Holding his aching head, he turned and pushed away from the cool concrete. Daniel had simply waited and watched. Relief flooded through him as he saw Jack's embarrassed yet composed face as he softly said,

"I lost it for a moment." And then smiled slightly as he added,

"Gratias Abeo Daniel."

Daniel froze but Jack didn't notice. Then querulously Daniel asked, "What did you just say?"

"I said, Thank you, Daniel.' What did you think I said?"

Daniel studied him nervously.

"Uhh, Jack you just spoke in Ancient."

"No I didn't."

"Uhh... YES. You did."

Jack's deep upheaval of air and then silence followed Daniel's accusation. Finally he looked up; guilt tinged his lean features,

"Okay Daniel... I'll come clean. I know Ancient... sometimes when I'm tired... I think' in it and have to translate it before I speak."

He sighed as he gripped his forehead with one hand, "I guess I lost control for a moment." He sighed deeply as he finished softly, "Guess it's the stress...head is pounding."

"Ex... Excuse Me? I'm sorry but I'm not believing this..."

The amazement on Daniel's face could not have been greater if Jack had told him he was the love child of Elvis Presley.

"Yeah. Uhh, listen... I never actually lost all that Ancient crap' ... Daniel. "As usual, Jacks' hands did their air-quotes as he nervously tried to explain his duplicity.

Daniel just stared his mouth hung open - so Jack continued, all the while eyeing him apprehensively.

"Ya see... Uhh... When the Asgards revived me the last time they imbedded a neural interface in my brain so that I was able to retain it without it taking over' and killing me. I mean, they DID take a lot of it out - I'm not a walking repository or anything..."

He paused, wincing as he noticed the hurt look come over Daniels' face and thought, I seriously cannot deal with this right now...

"Why...why...wouldn't you tell me? I don't get it...?" A face full of bewilderment and confusion overlaid by a whole lot of hurt stared back at Jack.

"Because. Daniel." He said using the one word as if it was an end-all and be-all worthy' explanation. It did not work with Daniel.

"BECAUSE! That's your reason?"

"I don't KNOW Daniel..." His exasperation sounding and then continued a little louder,

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T want to be treated differently... I want to be treated as _me'_ not some... some... FREAK with scientists hovering around trying to dig stuff outta my brain." His voice was full of aggravation and anger at having to actually try and reason out' why he did something that was to him, simply an instinctive act - to hide and keep quiet about anything personal.

"I wouldn't have treated you differently... I'd..." The stricken tone in Daniel's quiet voice crushed Jack's anger as he broke in,

"No. Daniel. You wouldn't have. I did come to that understanding - with Sam's help... and I'm sorry that I didn't realize it sooner."

Reverting back to his usual defense mechanism, he attempted to joke, as he added with a small quirky half-smile,

"You may not believe this, Daniel... but I've been told that I have ISSUES'."

It fell flat as Daniel continued to look upset.

Daniel stood in abject amazement and mentally fought to overcome and conquer the cutting hurt he was feeling; knowing that this was not the right time or place to deal with this bizarre development. Jack watched the warring emotions play across his expressive face and then gently reached forward and pushed Daniel's glasses up on his nose as he quietly added,

"I WAS gonna tell you... Daniel, even before Sam asked me to. It was going to be the first thing I did. I swear."

His earnest face sought forgiveness in Daniels' quiet stare.

"You still got my six'?" Jack's dark eyes were squinted as if he were staring into the sun and feeling the pain.

With that small, hesitant question, Daniel forgave all as he quietly answered,

"I'm right here, Jack. Right here."

Jack nodded his silent thanks as he reached out and gripped the back of Daniel's neck.

"My head is excrusio - I'm gonna have to get some painkillers from the Doc."

Nervously Daniel commented, "Uhh... you're doing it again..."

Jack instinctively opened his mouth to deny it and then paused, as he seemed to realize that it was the truth, then with a slight grimace, he replied,

"Good thing this is out in the open, I seem to be losing my usual tempero... uhh... control."

Then, without any warning, he stumbled. Daniel managed to support him as he regained his balance.

"Something's going on Jack. You're sick."

"No... Just... just... tired... "His words came slowly and Daniel realized he must be translating'.

The double doors opened loudly as a group of nurses already dressed in surgical scrubs entered quickly and made for Sam's bed. Jack braced himself with some effort,

"I've gotta get scrubs on... So... you'll be in the observation...?" He asked hesitantly.

Daniel nodded and gripped his shoulder briefly, I'll be there." Jack in turn nodded and then left the room after a long backwards glance at Sam.

**--Sam's Fight - Infirmary bed--**

The tunneling, swirling wormhole endlessly moved and bounced in icy darkness in a never-ending journey. Despair now coupled with an indescribable pain filled Sam's mind as she ceaselessly tried to comprehend her dilemma. Why wouldn't this journey end? Where was she going...? She needed to return - to go back to... and panic mounted as she futilely tried to remember. Hopelessly and desperately she fought her sick brain for her memories, for her life.

Then, Pain. Searing, intense agony wrapped slowly, inexorably as it enfolded her in heavy, thick coils and squeezed until she couldn't breathe. Then, it was gone, replaced by despair and confusion. She was lost. So lost. She was tired. So tired. The torturous affliction was back once again constricting, binding. Her tormented body was on fire, flames licking, eating her flesh, turning it dark and then ... it was gone. The pain was too much.

She couldn't take it anymore - she felt such deep, abysmal sorrow - but had no memory of why she grieved. Frustration and anger boiled in her brain. She had lost it all and didn't understand what exactly was gone, but still desperately wanted it back. Fiercely she fought to overcome the confusion. Then, she heard it -- and hope rose -- The Voice -- it was back. She knew it -- knew it better than her own. She loved it -- and once again, found comfort in all the disordered, surging chaos. It meant everything to her even as she understood nothing. She held on.

**-- SGC Observation room over Surgery room 1 --**

Daniel hadn't expected the Asgards but when they had quietly filed into the observation deck that hung over the operation room he made room for them. Normally they were quiet and reserved so he was surprised at their animated conversation in Asgard - he didn't try to follow it, but did catch a word here and there as his brain automatically did what it did best. He did hear mention of Thor leaving and wondered where he had gone. And why would he leave at this time? His attention went back to the scene below him, as he viewed what to him looked to be organized chaos'. An oxymoron to be sure, but it fit the scene -- everyone in motion, all moving busily doing their own specific task - yet working together toward a common goal - to deliver a child. Not just any child - Jack and Sam's.

As if his thoughts conjured them, Sam appeared below, wheeled in on a gurney with Jack walking beside her. His tall form swathed in white, head and mouth covered in the usual surgical gear. Daniel smiled as he noticed how the Asgards chatter immediately shut down like a thrown circuit breaker when they saw Jack's dark eyes turn upwards toward them, roving and seeking but not stopping on them, moving on until they found Daniel. With a small nod, Daniel sent him his support and Jack responded the same. A nurse placed a rolling stool at the head of the operating table and indicated that Jack was to sit there. Daniel reached forward and flipped the speaker switch. Suddenly they could hear the conversation below.

Without anything toward, the Doctors came in the room, their hands raised in the air from their sterilization. Quickly Dr. Emerson began speaking, outlying concisely what he expected from everyone. Daniel, did not immediately notice the small Asgard as he had been zoned in on what was happening below, but the small gray hand on his shoulder brought him back to his surroundings as evidently he had been standing there for a good few moments trying to get his attention, "kson...Dr. Jackson..."

Daniel turned, adjusting his glasses, "Sorry. Uhh... Felspre? Is it?"

"Yes." Felspre nodded, his large liquid eyes blinked slowly as he added, "I apologize for this interruption Dr. Jackson but we need to speak with you."

Daniel glanced down at the operating room and then back, "uhh... Not now. It'll have to wait...definitely not a good time.

"Dr. Jackson... this is the only time we have." The other four Asgards joined up with Felspre and nodded their agreement.

"Is this about..." And he indicated the scene below them. They each nodded as one.

He sighed, and muttered, "I have a feeling that I'm not gonna want to hear this..." and then shaking his head as if he was preparing himself for a blow, added resignedly, "okay then...let's talk."

Felspre nodded and said something in his language, and a brilliant light suffused the room and the next moment it was empty except for the two Asgards that remained to watch the surgery. Jack had caught the bright light just before they vanished and couldn't think why Daniel would leave at such a time, but stalwartly concentrated on the business at hand as he watched everyone prepare.

**--Thor's ship _the Hammond'_, above Earth --**

The group materialized in the briefing room they had been situated in earlier - at least Daniel was pretty sure it was the same place. Immediately Felspre took charge and directed everyone to sit. All three Asgards quickly settled and lastly Daniel stood alone.

"Listen. I don't mean to be rude, but I don't plan on being here long enough to sit - I need to get back to Jack and Sam..."

He glanced at each of the Asgards and saw that he was the object of intense scrutiny by all but nothing was said. Suddenly they all started talking, not to Daniel but to each other as if he wasn't even standing there. Daniel blankly looked at each as the heated discussion in Asgard continued around him. Evidently they were unaware that he had a layman's knowledge of the language and could understand the gist of their conversation. As he listened he grew enraged, This could not be!' He thought, and he blew...

"ENOUGH!" He stridently yelled, to the amazement of all - and the room fell silent.

His face suffused and hot with color and blue eyes burning, he strode straight up to Felspre who immediately got to his feet, and stood with both small hands on the table.

"Explain what's going on... and don't leave anything out." And the understanding in his eyes made Felspre aware that he had understood their conversation.

"Dr. Jackson, We need your help and we will explain --but we don't have time to explain it all."

"No. That's not acceptable. You were discussing Jack's possibly dying! I need to know everything... Now! ... Immediately." Daniel's emphatic tone of voice had them realizing they had no recourse but to comply.

Felspre looked at the others and they all nodded, so he slowly began as if having to think about what to say,

"This all came about when the Asgards obtained knowledge through the Ancient database that the child of O'Neill and Carter would have a great destiny -- one that will be betterment to all races. Yet, this future was in peril of not happening. At that time, the council made the decision to try and fix' the timeline that had been broken by human machinations and they asked Commander Thor to intervene, as it is known that General O'Neill trusts him."

. Daniel slowly shook his head as he listened. As far as he had witnessed, time travel was a curse and one of the most dangerous of all activities imaginable.

"The problem arose when much later after we made this decision; our scientists discovered that multiple variances existed in this timeline -- and this is where the dissension among our leaders began."

Daniel sighed as he wondered, Why would so-called superior intellects continue to pursue this?' He simply could not understand it.

"Our leaders were only concerned with the survival of the O'Neill child - whereas another faction of the Asgards felt differently - they were concerned for the survival of the entire family. Not due to emotional feelings for O'Neill but our perspective and study indicate that the family component is necessary for the spiritual growth of the O'Neill child. The family is a vital factor in the fulfillment of the child's destiny. We were unable to convince the Council that this was true.

Felspre paused and seemed to be thinking about how to continue. Daniel waited him out; he was full of questions but decided to hear the full story before interrupting.

Finally Felspre began again,

"We are of that faction and have summarily nullified our allegiance to the High Council in an endeavor to save the O'Neill's. We do not agree with the Council's ethical philosophy on this issue."

Daniel interrupted confused already - "Uhh. Can you explain? When you say that you've nullified your allegiance' ... exactly what does that mean?

Eyvind took over and answered, "Doctor Jackson we are considered traitors to our race and there is a warrant for our retrieval."

Felspre, Buddy and Eyvind all nodded as one their large dark eyes solemn in their faces.

Eyvind spoke up again,

"Our leadership is only concerned with O'Neill and his child - not with the life of Samantha Carter O'Neill - as we are. We have been trying to save her from the outlined destiny our high council has deemed the correct one to pursue."

Daniel interrupted, his plans to hear everything out first fell through as he interrupted,

"I remember Caro... uhh... Dr. Lam was given to indicate that you thought the child's survival was imperative at the cost of Sam's!"

Felspre nodded, as did the others at this,

"Yes. That is exactly what we told her. The child MUST live - even if it means Col. Carter must die. It is our objective above anything else. I wanted to clarify our situation further with Dr. Lam but at that point she would not discuss the situation with us from that point on."

Daniel sighed, and adjusted his glasses nervously,

"Okay, hold on... I listened in' on your little conversation a moment ago. If I understood correctly, you were talking about Jack possibly dying because of something you've done. I need an explanation and I need it now. Because where I come from - you don't kill someone when you are trying to help them!" Daniel's angry accusations silenced the room momentarily.

The other Asgards again started agitatedly talking and Felspre held up a hand to silence them.

"Dr. Jackson, you are mistaken. We did what we had to do. Commander Thor made the decision that it was what O'Neill would want and ordered us to do it."

"Wait! What did you do exactly?" Daniel asked his confusion apparent in his face as he gazed at each alien in turn.

Felspre blinked twice and quietly said, "We have removed the neural barriers in General O'Neill's brain that kept the ancient knowledge at bay and we also re-imbedded the data that we had removed previously."

"But, why? Won't that...?" Daniel asked dazedly

"Yes." Felspre nodded slowly... "He has a very small amount to time to survive it. Our monitors show that it is taking over even quicker than the last two times before."

"Then. Why? Why would you do this to him?"

Felspre looked disbelievingly at him, as if he thought the young scientist was deliberately acting dense and then explained,

"In order to allow him to use the Ancients' healing ability once more to save his family. We were unable to isolate this ability specifically within his brain so we had to release all the knowledge."

For the first time Daniel could see concern in each gray, solemn face. "I don't get it...why didn't you tell him what you were doing? Thor must know that Jack would've agreed to take the chance."

"We could not tell General O'Neill in advance. The High Council has been monitoring him with an implanted device; this is why they allowed them to leave Othalla. Any discussion regarding this would have been caught and the reprisal could have been ... "Felspre thought how to word it and finished slowly, "permanent." He then continued on more hurriedly, "We removed the device at the same time that we did the neural surgery -- it was a very intricate procedure, but successful."

Daniel was trying to phantom the intrigue that was at play here - and he wondered again at the apparent belief in the child's extreme significance to their future --a significance that was in danger of overpowering the legendary Asgard principles.

Suddenly it occurred to Daniel to ask, "Where IS Thor?"

Felspre shared a look with his compatriots before answering,

"The High council knew immediately when the device was removed from General O'Neill's brain and correctly surmised what we are attempting. They summarily issued a warrant of suspension' for Commander Thor. He has left here to lead them away on what you call a wild bird chase' so that they will follow him and we can continue to reach our goal."

"A wild goose chase." Daniel corrected absently and then questioned, "What exactly is a... uhh... Warrant of Suspension'?"

Felspre reluctantly answered, "It is the ultimate punishment for Asgards. When they catch the Commander they will place him in suspended animation for a very long period of time."

Now Daniels' head was aching - in only a matter of a few minutes, he had learned that the Asgards were evidently control freaks' of galactic magnitude. Who, even if meaning to do for the greater good, still felt they had the right to decide who lived and who died and were able to somehow justify this to themselves. Granted --and thankfully--he did not know what they did about the future' and he fervently vowed to never know it. That had been their first huge mistake. The essential Pandora's box' if ever there was one. Now even this great race was in turmoil and dissension.

Daniel finally came to a place where he felt he had a handle on all he had learned but still didn't understand the basic reason he was there.

"You said that you needed my help, how?" His inquiring blue eyes squinted at each Asgard as he waited for their answer.

But before they could answer there was an interruption as an Asgard ensign rapidly entered the room and addressed Felspre,

"Sir, Buddy has sent a communication that it has happened."

All the Asgards raised up from the table in as quick a move as Daniel had ever seen them perform.

Afraid that they would leave before answering he asked again his voice full of urgency,

"Felspre... Please answer, how can I help?"

Felspre replied on the move, leaving the table along with the other Asgards to stand before Daniel.

"You have the power of the ascended within you. O'Neill will need this to help sustain his life force."

"Me? I...I...don't... it's gone... "Flustered, Daniel stammered in denial.

Felspre cut in hurriedly and with complete confidence in his assertion continued,

"Yes, you do Dr. Jackson. It is still within you. We feel it. It emanates from you and is a part of you. Everyone who knows you feels it without even knowing what it is. General O'Neill will need your help very shortly. We have come to understand that this healing process' is very detrimental to the one who employs it. An Ancient could only use it so many times before it weakened their body chemistry and invited death. This is why the virus decimated them. He'll need your strength to aid him."

Disconcerted, Daniel tried to process this development and felt suddenly the weight of the world --no, make that the UNIVERSE deposited squarely on his back. His stunned mind borrowed a phrase that it had heard countless numbers of times, as Daniel muttered softly,

"Oh for crying out loud!"

**-- End of Part 6 - Change Happens Again**


	7. Chapter 7

**-- SGC, Cheyenne Mountain --**

Desperation played havoc with Daniel's nerves as he was beamed back to the SGC along with Felspre and the other two Asgards. Once the brilliant light array retracted, Daniel found himself in the hallway just outside the observation room that overlooked the surgery. The two Asgards, Kaln and Sveni were waiting and almost immediately all five Asgards huddled and began talking amongst themselves. Daniel stood back from the group and as he wondered what was happening he was also lost in his own frantic thoughts, _'How could the Asgards think that he was going to be able to help Sam and Jack?'_ His stomach ached as if he'd been kicked with a steel-toed boot as he frantically thought about their complete and unfounded confidence in his ability. An ability that he could not feel and hadn't been able to grasp since he'd returned from ascension.

Felspre turned and motioned the other Asgards to follow him as they gathered around Daniel.

"Dr. Jackson, I have just learned that Commander Thor is on the verge of being captured. He is still attempting to hold off his captors to give us time but he sent a message that an Asgard ship could be here soon."

"Where is he exactly?" Daniel inquired.

"He's on our other ship, 'The Daniel Jackson', a much slower ship so the pursuit won't last for much longer."

"What will the Asgards do if they do arrive here?" He waited almost afraid to hear the answer.

Felspre's large liquid eyes blinked slowly as he quietly replied, "They will attempt to halt our interference by whatever means available."

Daniel nodded and something then occurred to him, "Felspre, Just how many Asgards have joined your faction?"

Felspre paused before finally answering, "several thousand at the moment I believe."

"SEVERAL thousand!" Daniel's amazement was apparent. "I thought it was only a handful..."

"Yes. It started out small but it has grown rapidly and continues to grow. Commander Thor is well-respected on our world."

Felspre continued, "The surgery has begun; we need to return to the observatory". Again, Daniel's fierce expression was turned inward as he again just nodded and moved away from the group - his back to them.

Felspre sensed his fear and quietly approached the brooding man. "Doctor Jackson, the time is drawing very near but do not be afraid."

Daniel simply turned and gazed owlishly at the small being, "How can I NOT be afraid? If I don't have this... this ability then Jack's on his own and he'll probably..." and he could not continue.

The alien's dark eyes blinked twice as his monotone reply came across with soft conviction, "You have the power. It is so much a part of you that you don't sense it. It will be there when O'Neill needs it. Please believe this."

"I'm trying to, but I think that if anyone would _KNOW_ if they had this power it would be _me_." Daniels' uncertainly reflected in his blue eyes.

"You will know. As with all great power, it only comes forth when it is truly required. The same will be true of General O'Neill. The healing power will present itself to him but only at the moment it is vital. General O'Neill has kept the ancient knowledge within him to some degree for two years yet he is not completely aware of all his capabilities."

Even in his despair and worry, Daniel had to smile briefly as he answered, "Felspre, you might be surprised at what Jack knows but doesn't disclose. If you looked up the word 'close-mouthed' in the dictionary you would see Jack O'Neill's smirking face."

Felspre nodded animatedly at his remark, "Yes. This has been my observation as well, Dr. Jackson. He's a very unusual human. Even when my monitors would tell me that he was in great pain, he would never admit to it."

"Yes, that's Jack... another word that describes him perfectly is 'stubborn' " Daniel said dryly and then inquired, "what are you monitors telling you now?"

"I can no longer monitor General O'Neill. This was lost earlier this morning evidently due to the spread of the knowledge. It is very upsetting to not be able to check on his condition."

Felspre looked as upset as an Asgard could when he said this. Daniel was once again confronted with the great regard the Asgards held for Jack - which had begun from the very first encounter and over the following years had only grown. Sam had mentioned the hero-worship that was bestowed on Jack on Othalla and how uncomfortable it had made him. Felspre was apparently the president of the Jack O'Neill fan club.

Daniel suddenly realized that he felt better. Taking a steadying breath he gathered his courage and then opened the observatory room door and entered. All five Asgards followed him in, still talking quietly yet agitatedly amongst themselves.

**-- SG Command - Operating Room, a little earlier --**

Jack sat at the head of Sam's surgical bed his thoughts turned inward as the medical staff rapidly prepared. The aching in his skull had settled somewhat as he had broken down and requested some meds from one of the medical staff. He felt strangely removed from his surroundings as if he was somehow breaking away from this reality and it felt oddly familiar. _'Come on Sam... You can fight this.'_ Was the mantra he kept repeating silently as he reached out and touched her smooth cheek. An electrical charge jerked his fingers back - not large but enough to make him grimace. _'Where had that come from?'_ He thought and then slowly touched her again, this time nothing.

Dr. Emerson was speaking and Jack frowned as he realized he was having some difficulty understanding him. Shaking his head slightly he concentrated and it became more lucid. His irrepressible dark humor was still intact as he wondered, _'Am I having a stroke? If I pass out, will the Asgards give me mouth-to-mouth? God I hope not.'_ He felt so alone in the bustling hubbub and wished that he had thought to ask permission for Daniel to be there with him and as he thought of him, his dark eyes glanced up toward the observation room only to see emptiness. _'Daniel where the hell are you?'_ He wondered silently and felt strangely disappointed in Daniel even as he told himself that Daniel would only have left for a good reason.

Dr. Emerson finished speaking which brought Jack's awareness back to him and found the Doctor's dark eyes on him, full of concern. "Holding up Sir?" He asked and once again, Jack - with difficulty, understood and simply nodded, his own dark brown eyes squinting in concentration. _'What is happening to me?' _he asked himself even as he dug into his strong will to try and control and contain whatever it was.

"I don't have time for this kind of shit." He muttered and received a strange look from the nurse closest to him who asked questioningly,

"Sir?"

He opened his mouth to apologize for his language when he realized that he had spoken the sentence in Ancient.

He winced as he thought; _'better shut up before they throw me out for going crazy on them.' _and managed to get out, "Nothing. Sorry." She just nodded wonderingly and returned to her task.

And just as quickly it began. From his vantage point Jack couldn't see the actual surgery, only the sheet swathed platform that rested on Sam and the profiles of the Doctors and nurses doing their jobs. Not that he even attempted to see the actual procedure - his intense eyes were resting solely on Sam's face, every now and then flicking to the different monitors as he took in every bit of information.

Movements above the room made him glance up to see Daniel entering the observation area once again, followed by the Asgards. He felt some of his worry lift at the sight, not realizing how much he had been depending on Daniel's support. _'If only Teal'c were here then things would be complete.'_ as he contemplated how much he missed the man he considered his brother in every way that counted. Daniel was considered the same, only the 'younger brother' -- someone he protected and valued for the differences between them; whereas Teal'c was his doppelganger, a warrior brother who understood him completely and almost intuitively as they were so much the same. Unexpectedly he was overcome with the certainty that he would never see him again. He shook himself and wondered at his melancholy thoughts and again felt the strangeness inside his mind, a vastness of intricacy welling up and overwhelming him. Determinedly he quelled the sensation and struggled to stay in the moment.

Then it happened... sheer minutes after the initial incision was made, she flat-lined. The monitor went off, its raucous alarm blaring and lights flashing. Jack's stool went careening backwards as he leaped to his feet his heart in his throat and then adroitly backed out of the way as a wall of people descended on Sam -- all the while his eyes everywhere as he watched the doctors and nurses move to get the equipment to revive her.

Doctor Lam seemed to be everywhere as she rapidly intubated her and had a nurse take over administering the oxygen all the while barking out calm orders on how many milligrams of Epi to give and directing another nurse on manually administering CPR, who began pushing on her breastbone as if to crush it. She explained to the room in general that the defibrillator could not be used - it would harm the baby and she then directed a nurse to charge it and hold it ready at 200.

Only Doctor Emerson and a single nurse continued on with the surgery - their intense concentration and focus was a marvel in the frenetic atmosphere. He never looked up or moved from his stance, his hands moving with rapid precision. Their goal was even more of a priority than before; to save the child and do it quickly -- totally focused on his work -- cutting, pushing, clasping, and opening the uterus. Getting to the baby before it could die with its mother.

Daniel steadied himself and valiantly concentrated to bring forth the power of the Ascended but nothing happened and so he tried again and again. His head felt as if it would explode -- but nothing...and he shuddered in sorrow.

Time seemed to slow for Daniel as he watched the professionals do everything they could in the small window of time they had to accomplish their job. The viewing room was in total silence - no one spoke - as they watched the drama below. Daniel didn't realize he was crying. Tears streamed silently down his face - he closed his eyes when he couldn't bear to watch as the look on Jack's face was beyond viewing. He hadn't given up. Ignored by the others in the room, he slipped back beside Sam's head and knelt where he could get as close as he could with one long hand on her cheek - and Daniel could see that he was talking - even as he couldn't hear him over the noisy room.

He forced himself to open his eyes. He had told Jack he was there for him as he had told Sam that he was there for her -- and so he was - standing above them looking down feeling helpless yet trying with all his might to send them his love and support through the power of his thoughts.

With an unbelievable swiftness the baby was delivered. Hardly visible as it was immediately swaddled by the assisting nurse who held it almost like a football under her arm and carried the bundle at a near run to the side table where she immediately began working over it -- her back to he room in general - as she suctioned fluids and massaged the soundless infant. Almost before the baby was out - Emerson yelled out 'I'M CLEAR" and the defibrillator paddles - already charged and waiting, were applied. Breaths held as all eyes were glued to the heart monitor as the line continued to scroll across without a blip. "Charge to 300" Dr. Lam stridently instructed and the paddles were applied again - and again every breath was held but to no avail. Daniel closed his eyes to hear Dr. Emerson's sad voice quietly ask,

"Do you want to call it?"

Doctor Lam didn't bother to answer as she commanded,

"Charge again, 350 ... Clear!" And the paddles were once again applied to Sam's chest. Not a human noise was heard except for Jack's low voice murmuring unintelligibly in his wife's ear. All eyes watched the monitor - and nothing changed. Again, Dr. Emerson spoke, "Dr. Lam... It's time."

Defeat was heavy in Carolyn Lam's voice as she quietly stated, "Call it. Time of Death... 09:00 hours."

It was as if time stopped for Jack. He was not even in the same plane of existence as the rest of the room. All sound was gone for him. Only Sam and he were there -- and one other, someone that he really didn't know yet. He felt hands on him, hands trying to pull him away from her, to no avail. He leaned over her, his breath on her cold cheek as he continued to talk to her. No one in the room understood the words, and they backed away.

**End of Part 7 - Change Happens Again **


	8. Chapter 8

**--Sam's Fight -**

The torturous pain continued as endless as the universe. Her anguish complete as her dark world swept her tumbling through the icy, endless wormhole. She had lost her anchor and was terrified in the icy void. She screamed and screamed, overpowering the sound of the 'voice' that she needed to hear. Her suffering seemed eternal until finally she could scream no more and eventually realized that it was hopeless; there was no sound in space and no one to hear her. _'Did no one care?'_ Indescribable pain seized her and finally it happened. She gave up. It was over. The wormhole narrowed and slowed as she felt the encroaching darkness move over her and her last thought was one of inconsolable grief and guilt; guilt because she hadn't been strong enough.

**-- Observation room --**

"It's time Dr. Jackson." Felspre said quietly.

Daniel, overcome by sorrow choked out, "I'm not feeling anything... I _tried_ Felspre! _I tried!_ ... And it wasn't there..."

"Come Dr. Jackson." Felspre said again, his monotone voice almost hypnotic. "We must join General O'Neill immediately."

"Join him?" Daniel asked dazedly.

"Come Daniel Jackson." Felspre ordered yet again and all the Asgards moved around him and hands upon him, they gently herded him from the room.

Jack's mind stretched and grew, endless in design, billions of components of terabyte-like cells each filled with all the knowledge known by the oldest of the races expanding and growing, consuming his brain. The indomitable will that was the foundation of Jack O'Neill was still a part of him. While others would have already succumbed to the overwhelming tide - he did not. His will mandated that he persevere and so the battle waged. The ramifications of his losing were huge, so much depended on him. He didn't think once of his own life, he simply wanted his family to survive and so doggedly he retained his core being. He understood that it was essential that he harness the vast, formidable energy he felt surging through his mind so that Sam would not be lost.

The mesmerized medical team heard his quiet words, all spoken poetically in the language of the Ancients and sadly watched the handsome general continue to lean over his dead wife. Dr. Lam stood transfixed knowing that she needed to somehow help him but battled inwardly on exactly how. Gingerly she walked to his side and intuitively knew that she was dealing with a situation unlike any other that she had ever experienced. His lean features were as if cast in stone, his dark eyes burned with an internal fire and Dr. Lam knew she wasn't seeing just a grieving man, she was viewing something more. Her body suddenly burned as if too close to a furnace and rational thought seemed impossible as she instinctively backed away. Gasping, she felt light-headed; the oxygen in the room suddenly seemed to be in too little supply.

"Dr. Lam we need you." a nurse called from across the room where the baby was still being cared for. The urgency in the voice swung her around and made her notice Dr. Emerson's tense stance as he leaned over the baby on the table. Shrugging off the unsettling scene, she hurried over to the group working around Doctor Emerson. Her heart plummeted as the significance hit her - the baby was in trouble. _'No... No... We can't lose both of them. It would be too much."_ She thought and worked to quell her anxiety and concentrate on the task at hand. She had a job to do - save the child.

The medical staff gathered around the baby did not even look up when Daniel entered the room with his Asgard escorts. Daniel's breath caught upon seeing Sam's pale face as white as the sheets she laid on. Jack did not appear aware of their approach either - and Daniel could hear the words of the Ancients coming from his lips as both his long hands gently cupped Sam's still face.

Walking toward the couple, Daniel felt the power as almost a physical presence emanating from Jack, it pulsated wave upon wave, rolling out, raising the fine hair all over his body. The Asgards seemed more affected as they began trembling but continued in their resolve and gently guided Daniel forward. "Unus peragro totus existo" Jack intoned quietly and Daniels' hands shook as he translated in his mind the Ancient words Jack was repeating, _'One through all existence'._

With great trepidation, Daniel made his way to stand beside the tall figure.

"Jack, I'm here to help you." Hesitantly he addressed him but already sensed that the 'Jack' he knew was barely there and in his place was an Ancient so powerful that it was difficult to stand beside the throbbing, intense power pulsating off his body. Concern etched Daniel's features as he reached out and grasped Jack's arm.

"Can you understand me?" He asked more loudly than he intended as the power seemed to pound in rhythm to the waves rolling off him and filled his ears with sound. He felt like he was standing underneath a spaceship without protective-hearing devices so strong was the sensation.

Jack's arm stiffened upon feeling Daniel's grasp, and the blaze of pure energy that assaulted Daniel was astounding. He jerked his hand away and saw the blistering redness of his palm. The Asgards seemed unable to sustain the nearness and retreated back from the bed and only Daniel remained. The air around Jack seemed charged as if a spark would ignite the whole area in one huge fireball, his hands simply held Sam's face as trancelike he focused on her. Suddenly his lean body began to tremble as impossible as it seemed, the forces grew even stronger. Power was surging through his hands into her and a glow enveloped the still form on the bed.

The watching Asgards began gasping, as breathing grew progressively harder. It felt like all the air was being sucked out of the room. Daniel stumbled backwards and would have fallen if not for the Asgards who quickly moved to his aid and held him upright. Once again he was filled with feelings of inadequacy and hopelessness as he held up his arms to shield his eyes from the intensity.

The luminous light continued to grow as it slowly covered Sam's' face and shoulders; strengthening in its brilliance so that Sam's body was completely obscured from view. It was as if a blanket of the sun slowly covered her. With the exception of the Doctors who continued to work over the baby with their backs to the drama, everyone in the room stood in stillness and tried to understand what exactly was happening. Inevitably Jack's lean form began shaking with violent spasms even as the power still flowed off him. His dark eyes not of this world it seemed. His stony visage chiseled from something much harder than mere flesh.

His heart racing, Daniel found the strength and moved nearer and gasped as he felt the immenseness of the raw power and wondered how Jack's buckling body would be able to withstand the strain much longer. Daniel braced himself and laid his hand on Jack's shoulder and the sheer force blasted through him and felt as if he was being electrocuted. He grimly hung on. Just as the edges around his vision began to darken and flicker he felt something within begin to stir.

Welling up and through him, he felt it and rejoiced. The power was there. As immense as space and as gentle as it was potent, it filled his tortured body and he felt immediate solace. His confidence built as he took control and redirected it back to Jacks' failing body. Along with the power, awareness filled his mind. He was as one with Jack or what had been Jack. His mind moved in and looked for his friend and was astounded by what it found and backed away in awe. The knowledge of all ages - of the ancients -- was before him and he had to retreat from the vastness. He called out to his friend and waited. Just when he thought that Jack had been lost, he found him, barely discernable but so definitely Jack O'Neill -- sheer strength and will still valiantly enduring against insurmountable odds. Daniel's ascended strength moved in and built upon O'Neill's resolve and grew.

Everyone in the room who was watching witnessed the power of an ascended being meld with all the knowledge of the Ancients. A more powerful alliance had rarely been created. Through it all, Jack was still 'aware'. Barely hanging on to the power that he wielded but hang on he did. He felt Daniels' presence and welcomed it even as he realized that it might be too late for him. His time was almost up and he knew it.

The luminosity completely encompassed Sam's body, nothing of her was visible and no one could look at the light for long before having to shield their eyes. Before he was through Jack had the awareness that there was another that needed him, the one that he didn't really know but whose presence was vividly imprinted on his consciousness. He had one more task to do and then he would be done. So, he gave his all - every bit of his resolve was pushed to the limit as the healing power peaked and held for the few precious seconds that was needed.

Daniel felt it first as his connection with Jack filled with blackness and at the same moment he witnessed Jacks' sudden release of Sam's face as he straightened convulsively to his full height. His chiseled face ashen with only his dark eyes still showing life before he simply closed them and collapsed heavily to the floor to not move. Almost simultaneously the power was gone; the pulsating wave of energy vanished as if it had never been. Daniel trembled and staggered as he felt his own power suddenly subside. Even the Asgards appeared stricken, their frail small bodies shivering as if they had been caught in a winter storm. All eyes moved to the hospital bed as the glow that had blanketed Sam began breaking up like tendrils of fog off the mass and swirling around the ceiling above her bed. The swirling mass overhead grew larger and began to float gently towards the opposite side of the room.

Doctor Lam was heartsick; the baby could not be revived. She could not give up just yet, no matter that they had continued on beyond the normal time. No matter that the nurse next to her had tried to gently pull her away and had met with a fierce command to back off. She could not give up. Her actions were robotic as her mind retreated from the sadness in front of her. Then, she noticed the first tendril appear as it wafted down before her and then another larger wisp swirled and then more, as they gathered and brightened and encompassed the child in a golden brilliant light. Stunned, Dr. Emerson grasped her by the arm and forced her back from the table as they witnessed a miracle firsthand. From within the glowing blanket, the still, beautiful child suddenly jerked and then kicked. Its small arms moved and then moved again and for the first time the room was rent with the sounds of tremulous bleating cries from the tiny figure.

Not understanding, but accepting, Doctors' Lam and Emerson moved back to the crying baby as the healing glowing power once again moved upward and then dissipated completely. Carolyn Lam was weeping and had only just realized it, as she checked out the now healthy baby; her emotions had teetered and gone over the edge, shattering what she considered her 'professional' composure. Looking up from the baby, she met Dr. Emerson's gaze and saw the watery redness of his own eyes and they smiled at each other in understanding.

A nurse was the first to notice as a movement caught her eye. "Dr. Lam! You need to see this!" She shouted, already on the move back to Sam's bedside. The blanket of light had now completely vanished but in its wake, there was now 'life' where there had been only death. Dr. Lam rushed forward, directing the nurses to reset the monitors. Seeing at the same moment, General O'Neill lying motionless on the floor, she barked out, "Anders, check on the General" as she moved to Sam's bed.

The sight that awaited her she would never forget as long as she lived. Just as her child had done, Sam was now doing - her arms were moving spasmodically and her legs jerked under the linens. The reset monitor was now exhibiting a heartbeat of someone who should never have had one again. Another screen showed a quickly stabilizing blood pressure. Dr. Lam, her heart in her throat studied the brain wave monitor and felt weak with relief when it too recorded a healthier brain pattern. At the moment she still appeared to be in a coma but at least she was alive and recovering.

**-- Sam's Fight -- **

From empty nothingness she returned to warmth, intense luxuriant warmth that engulfed and flooded through her body. Shocking her senses as awareness crept back into being. A beautiful aura of brilliant light enveloped the spinning wormhole that she was traveling through. A peace settled over her - the pain was leaving. _'Is this heaven?' _She wondered. _'If so, would she see her mother and father soon? She hoped so'_. Even as she felt better, she missed something - something important and her strong mind worried it like a terrier with a rag. _The 'Voice'. Where was it?_ She couldn't do without it and against all odds she continued to heal even as she sought out her 'love'. Suddenly it nudged her, a connection. Someone she loved but had never met was out there for her, needing her and waiting for her and without understanding fully she felt awash with joy. Even though the _'Voice'_ she loved was absent, she now had another reason and stubbornly she began to battle to find her way home.

Daniel stumbled and fell to his knees as he watched Jack collapse. He had the desire to go to him but not the strength, as his senses swam dizzily.

"Dr. Jackson" a worried tone brought his focus back and looming in front of him, were two very large luminous eyes as Felspre studied him with some anxiety.

"I need to sit down." He muttered groggily and was surprised as on either side of him, small gray hands gripped his elbows and actually lifted him to his feet.

"You must continue, Dr. Jackson." Buddy spoke up from his left side as he continued to support him.

"Continue? I'm... I'm... not sure what you are talking..."

"Continue to help General O'Neill. Dr. Jackson! You MUST conti.."

Daniel was suddenly encircled in a brilliant beam and flung his hands up to shield his eyes. Then it was gone and when he opened his eyes, so were the Asgards. All five were missing. Immediately he grasped that this was not good. The Asgards still allied with the Council must have found their way here. Afraid that he might somehow be next, he wasted no time and went to Jack.

He knelt down beside him and observed as Nurse Anders efficiently rolled him onto his back and immediately started listening for a heartbeat.

"How is he?" he asked quietly as she removed the stethoscope from her ears. She was so preoccupied that he had to ask her again before she heard him or bothered to answer.

"Not good. I've barely got a rhythm. Dr. Lam!" She called out urgently.

Daniel hunkered down closer and gently laid a hand on Jack's chest as he closed his eyes and looked inward. His mind played reels upon reels of images of Jack O'Neill that he had stored in his impressive memory. Nine years of images and memories and every single one a testament to an amazing life and an amazing man. Daniel summoned the power and waited as he continued to spool through visions of Jack's life: Jack visiting Cassie's school with him in tow on Career Day to discover that he was a very regular visitor and known as 'Uncle Jack' to almost every child in the school. Jack, shepherding him, like a lost lamb to his own home his first night back on Earth knowing how adrift and alone he felt. Jack always there in the infirmary, waiting and keeping vigil when one of his team was hurt --usually fiddling with something he shouldn't in his boredom, but still there for them when they had needed him. Jack clasping his broken addicted body in a fierce hug as he vowed to help him get over the sarcophagus addiction. On and on, he had hundreds of them.

Again, he felt the power stir and come to life. Filling and overflowing, yet gentle and vibrant in it's strength. Willing it to do his bidding he sent it to Jack. _'We need you, friend. Your family needs you.'_ He conveyed this message through the power and along with it his own love that he had for him. _'Come back to us, Jack'._

Then, It happened.


	9. Chapter 9

**-- SGC Operating Room -- **

Then, it happened. Jack's small flicker of 'self' was fading. Daniel's fevered mind found him and tried to hold on but felt him leaving. _'No Jack, No! I was supposed to save you.'_ He appealed to the fading consciousness and then for a minuscule moment he felt his friend, he felt the warmth, he felt the regret, as he heard the faint words, _'you did save me Daniel... my family lives.'_

_'Jack, hold on. Don't give up.'_ Daniel implored.

_'I'm not givi...'_ Then it happened. Two lives traded for one. He faded. Daniel couldn't feel his presence and knew before the nurse's frantic cry for help even sounded. Knew before Dr. Lam directed the need for an injection of Epi and yelled for the crash cart. Daniel had been so certain that he could save him and now felt his power dwindle in the face of uncertainty. He frantically tried to recoup and strained to seek out his friend but the vast and seemingly infinite knowledge was all he encountered and he had to retreat before it overwhelmed his own psyche.

_'No...No... I was supposed to help you.' _He cried out silently into the darkness that met him.

Then with no warning, a brilliant beam encased Jack's body and he was gone leaving behind the stunned medical team who had been working over him.

Daniel's mind reeled at the abruptness of the broken connection between them. He staggered and held his head in pain.

"What happened?" Carolyn Lams' bewildered voice was at his side as she gripped his arm in support.

"Must have been the Asgards." He whispered. _'But, which faction?'_ He asked himself.

"Will they be able to help him? I think I had a rhythm back ..." Her anxious voice trailed off.

Sighing, he straightened slowly and shrugged. "If anyone can, they can. If they _will_, different story."

"Of course they will. They revere the General." Her face reflected her sudden hope at his possible rescue.

Daniel didn't want to squash her sudden cheer as he reluctantly replied,

"They appear to, but now there are complications that we haven't been aware of until recently."

Suddenly, General Landry's voice could be heard over the speaker from the Observation room. "Dr. Lam, Emerson, do you have things under control?"

Dr. Lam's semi-hysterical giggle bubbled convulsively up and erupted from her as she considered the events of the past hour. It was contagious, as the nurses began also, a mixture of gulping laughter and crying. It didn't take long for it to subside in the face of consternation exhibited by Hank Landry, as they won their struggle to control their emotions. Dr. Lam recovered first. She wiped her streaming eyes as she reported, "Yes Sir. Both Mom and child are now out of danger." Doctor Emerson took control and gave instructions to the nurses to situate Sam in the ICU, and setting up a makeshift nursery in a corner of her room.

Daniel turned to view the observation room window where Landry stood looking at them and declared,

"General Landry, we have a major situation with the Asgards."

Landry studied the group and realized that he was completely out of the loop as he answered, "Dr. Jackson, Dr. Lam, report to my office immediately."

He turned and left the room intent on finding out what exactly the Hell was going on.

"Are you telling me that the Asgards have Jack?" Hank Landry's incredulous eyes took in the two people in front of his desk as he rose from his chair and began pacing.

Daniel Jackson and Dr. Lam sitting beside each other both began speaking at the same time, to only stop and then start again, before Dr. Lam motioned for Daniel to take the lead.

"Yesss... but you see... we're not sure exactly WHICH faction has him." Daniel drawled as he watched the General pace. He had spent the last part of an hour explaining what had transpired with the Asgards this morning and knew that it was a lot to comprehend all at once. But Landry wasn't a general for his good looks and he had made amazingly short work of getting to the specifics. He had ascertained that there was dissension among the Asgards that had been pretty much kept from public knowledge but was evidently ongoing and building to a head. At the epicenter of this Asgard division stood the O'Neill's through no fault of their own due to the Asgards wanting a certain 'future' outcome for their race and hopefully for other races as well.

"We are now trying to contact Thor." Landry announced, "But so far, nothing. We do know that there are three Asgard ships in close proximity to Earth."

Ironically it was from the Asgards sharing their technology that new gave them the ability to sense their presence whereas their old systems had never been able to spot them in space.

"You realize that it may not be possible to contact Thor. He was sacrificing himself to keep 'our Asgards' here for as long as they were." Daniel reminded him as he watched the General pace.

Landry brusquely responded. "Yes that's true. But, I would have expected some acknowledgement of my message. I wasn't specific to Thor; I simply requested a status on Jack and his condition and demanded his immediate return."

Daniel sighed, "Well they're not known for their quick responses, it's usually on their own timetable."

"Well I know one thing, I don't care if it IS the Asgards, They've got one of ours and we're getting him back." The fierce scowl on Landry's face and the determination in his compact body was reminiscent to Daniel of another General as he wondered how in the heck the feat he mentioned was to be accomplished. They had never run up against the Asgards and he knew that it wouldn't be pretty if they ever did.

Suddenly Landry quit pacing and strode to stand beside Daniel, "Carolyn mentioned that you were part of that 'healing' process that went on with Sam."

Daniel perplexed at the sudden topic change, nodded, "I don't know how much I healed, but I think I was able to sustain Jack so that he could last long enough to bring Sam back."

"You somehow 'communicated' with him?" He queried tersely.

"Ahh yes. I did. Then, he was gone." Daniels' haunted expression reflected the remembered anguish of Jack slipping away.

"Try it now." The general ordered.

"Uhh...what?"

"Now. Try it now." Impatience and urgency in equal measures were heard in Landry's voice.

Carolyn Lam straightened in her seat as she realized what her father was asking. "Uhh...Da.., General I'm not sure .that he can just do it at the drop of a hat."

"Well let's just see, shall we? I want to know if Jack is out there." Landry gestured in the general direction of the ceiling.

Irritation flavored Daniel's retort, "It's not like it's a telephone." But then as it thought about it, he wondered, _'why he shouldn't he try?'_ Landry reminded him more of Jack everyday as he seemed to possess the same ability as Jack to process problems at a base level that the so-called geniuses sometimes tended to overlook and thereby add complications where they were never necessary.

Before Landry could command him again, Daniel spoke up, "All right. I'll try. Just remember, I'm not sure of what I'm doing here." He warned even as his face set itself in a more determined line before closing his eyes and taking slow deep breaths.

His mind cleared of all but thoughts of Jack as he once again attempted to summon the power. Carolyn Lam and the General watched in total silence almost afraid to breathe, as a calm shell seemed to settle over Daniel. Landry had read all the reports and even though he had accepted them as truth, he had always harbored a tiny kernel of doubt about the existence of 'powers' and such. Then, upon hearing the testimony from his daughter and the other personnel that had witnessed the awesome spectacle this morning, the kernel was now dissolved.

Silently Daniel sat, as he did his own version of Kel-nor-reem and willed the force to come forth. In his minds eye, he concentrated on memories of Jack. Revisiting how Jack had been the one who had helped him ascend. How, when he had been dying that horrible radiated death and had made the strangely difficult decision to go with Oma even though his choices were non-existent; to then realize that his friends were desperately trying to bring him back to some poor crippled fashion of life. When faced with whom to turn to for help, he chose Jack - without a moment's hesitation.

Jack the hardened, cynical one. The last you would expect to understand and accept certain situations, but had, without missing a beat as he was pulled into Daniels' twilight existence. Seeing Oma - seeing Daniel as he once was - whole - and he had understood. He had helped unconditionally. Daniel had loved him for that. Now, it was his turn - he had to help Jack, not to ascend, but to come back. His offer was unconditional as well - whatever it took, he wanted to give.

The power welled in him; always fueled by 'Goodness' it was now immense in Daniel. As his loyalty and love fed it, it grew boundless in its strength. The power was not limited by distance as it sought out its target: O'Neill, the man that created legends as easily as other men simply lived their lives. The power found one O'Neill immediately - enriched by the association, it moved on, as it wasn't the one it was seeking.

Jack walked in darkness. His head ached as if the Marine brass band was inside his skull playing John Phillips Sousa with great relish. _Where the hell was he? Was he dead? Why couldn't he see? Was he blind?_ Questions flooded his mind, even as the band played on with a vengeance.

Then he felt something... someone... a 'consciousness', a 'connection' and he grasped it.

_'Daniel! Whatcha doing here? And... where is 'here' anyway?'_

_'Jack!'_ the response was gloriously ecstatic and blazed through Jack who felt the joy in it.

_'Daniel?'_ It suddenly didn't feel exactly like Daniel. _'Is that you?'_ Jack questioned as he strained to see through the darkness.

A dim light, tiny and flickering far off in the distance became apparent to Jack. He was drawn toward it. His humor resurfaced, _'Always heard to go to the light - unless you're a bug... hey, what can it hurt?'_ And he stayed the path - and saw the light grow and brighten.

_'Yes Jack it's me and someone else is with me. Someone you haven't met yet. You must come back so that you can meet.'_ Daniel's eager voice surrounded him in his dark world.

_'Who? HOW?' _Jack asked in confusion and then quickly added,_ 'and DO NOT give me an 'Oma Answer' Danny boy or you're toast. I need specifics.' _

_'Uhh... I'm not sure, Jack. This is new to me too.'_

_'Daniel, I see a light it's getting brighter. I'm hoping this is a good thing.' _

_'Just hearing you again is a good thing...' _Daniels' voice was still full of his happiness and somehow it made Jack's darkness bearable.

_'Even as I'm enjoying this little chat Daniel, I still don't know where I am, or what the heck is happening.'_

Daniel asked quickly, _'Do you remember healing Sam?'_

_'I remember something about healing her ... I also somehow know that she's okay. I mean... I'm NOT worried about her anymore... She IS okay isn't she?'_

_'Well, she's alive. Thanks to you and getting stronger. Thor gave you back the healing power but as you know it was taking you over. He did this against the orders of the Asgard High Council and evidently has been arrested or the 'Asgard version' of arrested. Oh, and he has quite a number of Asgards who are with him in this rebellion. You were dying when we last saw you, and someone beamed you away. You'll need to figure out who has you.' _

_'Uhh.. Okaay Daniel. As I said... HOW?' _

_'Well as I SAID, Jack. I'm NOT SURE...' _

_'Well, Daniel... NEITHER AM I... So, could you POSSIBLY try and figure it out!' _

_'Well, JACK... I'll certainly do my best.' _And then Daniel sighed happily. Jack was soo on his way back.

_'By the way, Daniel... who's that with you?' _

_That's a surprise. You'll find out later.' _

Suddenly Daniel sensed interference, and in a reverse whoosh, the power retracted. Shaken, he opened his eyes to see General Landry and Carolyn as he had left them, concern and interest in their faces as they studied him.

"Well?" General Landry asked impatiently as Daniel slowly regained his composure. Daniel thought about his experience and decided that one small detail would remain a secret. Then, Daniel smiled making his blue eyes squint as he said in amazed delight, "I found him! He's out there and he's Jack O'Neill...being his usual _pleasant_ self." His affectionate sarcasm triggered an answering smile from his listeners, as they took in the good news.

Daniel stammered in his enthusiasm as he thought about the connection, "I...I.. I'm... not sure of his circumstance, but... It's **_Jack!_**" He emphasized 'Jack' with the same degree of emotion as if he had found the most precious of treasures.

Landry's grin widened as he nodded his pleasure. "Well, at least we know he's alive. Now, to figure out the rest of the puzzle."

Carolyn rose from the side chair; "I'll be with Col. Carter if you need me. It looks like she's on the verge of coming out of her coma." She smiled as she continued, "plus, it's not everyday that I have a baby to look after."

Jack realized that Daniel was gone, but the light was still there and growing larger. The brass band in his head had eased up a notch in their rendition of the 'Parade March from Hell'. Even as he felt better, he was tired of the situation and yelled, _'Enough!'_ It was as if the world obeyed him. He awoke.

"Not again!" He growled as he found himself lying inside an Asgard healing pod that was actually large enough for his human body. Feelings of claustrophobia closed in to be forced down while he evaluated his uncomfortable situation.

"Gawd, I hate these things", he muttered when he noticed his long arms were trapped by his side. His dark eyes looked out the clear compartment into the large bright room, and noticed two Asgards at a console, their backs to the pod and him.

"Hey! Hey Buddies, let me out of here." His hoarse voice cracked from disuse and thirst.

Either they didn't hear him or were ignoring him, as they never looked around. He knew he couldn't stand the closeness of the cavity for much longer and just as he thought this, the clear top of his pod suddenly clicked and lifted open. 'Now this is service...' he thought and rose cautiously to a sitting position. His hands felt as if they belonged to someone else, so deadened and without feeling as the circulation had been cut off. Wincing, he worked to get the blood flowing again and took in his situation as he did so.

_'Same ole same ole... no injuries, only a massive headache and stiff as a cadaver from lying still too long.'_ Gingerly he swung his legs out and hopped lightly to the floor, except the 'lightly' part didn't go down as planned, as his bad knees gave way and he grunted as they collapsed under his weight. '_Damn knees, I hate getting old._' He thought as he watched the two Asgards still working diligently at their consoles, apparently unaware of the change in his situation.

Militarily he criticized their ineptitude even as an 'escapee' he appreciated it. Rising to his feet, he did a few tentative knee bends to loosen up and ran his fingers through his gray mussed hair making it even spikier than before. The need for a bathroom was his first concern and without any more ado, he stealthily left the room. '_Sweet... how easy was that'_ he thought as without any problems he found the facilities he was looking for a few meters down the ships' glistening hall and quickly took care of that problem. His headache was lessening by the minute and for that he was grateful.

_'I'm going to be found sooner or later'_ he thought, '_and 'sooner' serves me better than 'later'. Which way...?' _He decided on left and headed up the quiet corridor. He didn't recognize the ship he was on, but shrugged it off, as unlike Sam, who could stand blindfolded where he was now and know the make, model and engine size, yet to him they all pretty much looked the same.

He wondered why he wasn't seeing anyone on board as he walked the long corridor when suddenly he heard what was evidently an alarm of some sort. The loud noise reverberated throughout the hallway and then the sound of company heading his way. He had thought he wanted to get caught, but his training took over, the need to assess the opposition before making a major decision such as surrendering, so he stepped quickly into a deep doorway, hidden from view of whoever approached.

Hidden he watched as four Asgards quickly passed his doorway without noticing him. He didn't recognize them and would have, as after spending so much time on Othalla he could differentiate their features easily. Those four were strangers to him. Now he was intrigued, his mind felt very strong, yet clear. He closed his eyes and looked inward to make an astounding discovery. He was himself but he was also much, much more. His roving consciousness found 'doorways' to massive knowledge and even more surprising, to massive power. Power that was untapped at the moment and would remain that way potentially forever if he decided that was the approach to take. He wasn't about to unleash something cataclysmic on the world just because he had the ability to do so. That wasn't the way Jack O'Neill operated. _'One more thing to deal with later.' _He thought and forced himself to focus on the situation at hand.

The four Asgards had been heading toward his medical pod and he had caught some of their conversation, his mind interpreting the Asgard language without difficulty. He heard Thor's name and something about opening a channel. He filed the information away and went the opposite direction. He needed some answers and wanted them now.

He thought about the information Daniel had given him and vowed, 'Thor when I see you again, I swear I'm gonna pick you up and hug you.' His gratefulness to him was beyond measure and he felt a stab of conscience that he had not trusted him, as he should have. Hearing a commotion, he ducked quickly behind a panel as six more Asgards moved with surprising speed down the hall in a great hurry.

Leaning against the panel listening for more sounds in the long corridor, it came to him that the last clear memory he had was just prior to Sam's surgery. After that everything was a hazy fog. Yet he had an awareness of things that seemed completely logical to him even if not understandable. He 'knew' that Sam was okay and that his child... 'OH MY GOD... _HIS CHILD. _He was struck head-on with the fact that he was once again a Father! He had been so caught up in his own hazed, crazy situation that he hadn't been thinking straight. His baby was back on earth. Wonderingly he considered the idea of their child, Sam's and his, and as he considered it he felt a connection and knew with total certainty that the child was safe. He knew this without a doubt. Somehow he was linked to those he cared for and he could sense them. This was a new development and he wondered if it would last even as he considered this, an overwhelming and immediate need to get to his family flared in him, he had to see Sam and the baby. If he had to kick every tiny gray butt between here and Earth then line'em up cause it would happen. He had to see them.

He wished he knew his location and with suddenness it occurred. With the clarity of a diagram he envisioned the ships' layout in his mind and knew his position exactly. He didn't stop to question this ability -- he just used it. Pushing away from the shadows he gave up on stealth and jogged at a quick pace down the long corridor. His headache had almost completely gone away and for that he was grateful. His proclivity for them had always been a weakness that he hated. He felt vulnerable without a P90 or at least a Zat in his hand but also knew that he wouldn't use either one if he had them. The Asgards were frail creatures and even one shot from a Zat could be fatal to them -- the reason their shields and holograms were used so effectively.

"General O'Neill!" The monotone voice rang out loudly behind him and he heard the sound of footsteps following him.

"Sorry guys, no time to stop, got places to go, things to ... well, you know the rest." He yelled and looking over his shoulder spied what looked like a whole platoon of Asgards. He quickly picked up his pace as he ran down the long corridor his long legs making short work of the distance. He hadn't recognized any of the Asgards following him.

He turned the corridor at a fast jog and found the ship's control room just as he had expected. He surmised by the sounds behind him that he had gathered quite a large number of pursuers. His eyes were drawn to the view where he saw Earth hanging like a beautiful jewel in space perfectly centered in the observation window and then he noticed the two larger Asgard ships that were in close proximity to the one he stood on. The two Asgards working at the control panel simply stared at him, their large eyes blinking slowly as they paused in their duties at his unexpected entrance.

"Hey guys... Who's in charge here? I need a lift home."

He moved through the large area and found the commanders' chair empty and realized the two Asgards were the only ones present. They weren't talking. '_Where's Thor when you need him?' _He wondered as he sighed heavily. The Asgards simply stared and then just as suddenly, turned their attention to watch the door as noisy shouting heralded the arrival of his pursuers.

Jack straightened to his full height; his dark burning eyes and stern face embodied the spirit of his determination as he waited for the squad to make their appearance.

Like a herd of small cattle, the group of tiny Asgards - all ten of them - came scurrying into the room, their small mouths gaping open and small chests heaving from the unusual exertion. Jack resisted the urge to smile as the pack halted so suddenly the whole group collided and almost ended in a heap in front of the tall human. He managed to curb his impulse and made his appearance even more forbidding as he frowned down upon them. Silently he stood, glaring as they detangled themselves from each other.

"Yesss?" He drawled out as he raised one eyebrow in perfect Teal'c fashion.

One Asgard, who had been at the back of the pack, stepped forward his big eyes blinking quickly in apparent nervousness, "General O'Neill my name is Tyr."

"Of course that's your name. What else would it be? " He quipped sarcastically and waited as they looked at each other in confusion.

"My name could be anything... but it _is_... Tyr." The alien said with some confusion.

Jack sighed and ran his hand through his already wild hair. "Sorry guys. Bad joke... sarcasm. ya know? No. I guess you don't. Continue" and he waved both hands as he gestured for them to talk.

Tyr and the other Asgards nodded as Tyr spoke, his emotionless voice louder in tone,

"YES. We have heard of the O'Neill jokes. This is our first one. Thank you." And they all nodded in agreement.

Jack relaxed and hadn't realized how tense he had been. He clasped his hands and walked toward them as he asked the group.

"SO! You fellas aren't here to capture me, per se? Or lock me up or anything untoward like that?"

Again, the large eyed aliens glanced at each other as if checking to see if one of their group actually understood what the Tauri was talking about before Tyr, evidently the leader, spoke up once again.

"General O'Neill we were assigned to heal you and make sure that you remain safe."

"By Whom?" He queried his dark eyes roving interrogatively over the group.

The edge of his vision caught a piece of the brilliant flash behind him even as he heard,

"By me. O'Neill"

Relief and gladness swept through him, he turned, "Thor! Ole Buddy, you're okay!"

"Yes O'Neill." Jack studied the small figure before him, outlined by the observation view and recognized the weariness in his stance and heard exhaustion in the quiet voice.

He knew without being told that Thor had been through a lot. "Care to tell me what's been going on?" He asked quietly, his manner and voice completely professional with all levity gone.

"I'm glad to see that you are well. O'Neill. We almost lost you." Thor said gravely as he walked to the command chair and sat tiredly. His small body slumped as if it couldn't control its posture. O'Neill followed him over studying him all the way. "Thank you for that by the way -- not only the saving part, but also the giving me the ability part. I'll always owe you one, buddy for saving my family... ALWAYS." Jack felt his voice tightening as he finished and gruffly cleared his throat.

"You are welcome. I am only glad that it worked out." Thor's own voice sounded with quiet sincerity.

"SO! What's your situation? What kind of trouble did I create for you and how can I help?" Jack wondered if Thor was going to answer him as Thor closed his eyes for a very long moment before finally opening them.

Jack had to ask, "Are you okay Buddy?"

Thor slowly nodded, "It has been a difficult time but I am as you say, 'okay'. I do need some time in our medical chamber but I can wai..." Before he could finish he simply keeled over.

"God!" Jack muttered and scooped him up, saving him from falling to the deck.

"Guys! Where's the medical bay?"

"This way, General." Tyr answered as he made for the door with Jack on his heels carrying the unconscious Thor easily in his arms.

Jack couldn't feel any life in the small body he carried but then again... he wasn't sure what the norm was for Asgards. Entering the room, he watched as Tyr directed the technicians to open the medical hatch before he then gently placed Thor inside. Stepping back he observed as the Asgards took over Thor's care.

After a while the group stepped back from the chamber apparently satisfied with what they had accomplished.

"Well?" Jack tried to curb his impatience but heard it in his voice. "Will he be okay?"

Tyr, once again assumed the spokesperson role as he pronounced succinctly, "Commander Thor will recover."

Jack waited for more explanation only to meet with silence from the group. Their large eyes watched his every move. Jack suddenly knew exactly how zoo animals must feel as he felt the weight of their combined scrutiny. Straightening to his full height he felt his hard-earned patience slither through his control.

"WOULD SOMEBODY PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE HELL'S BEEN GOING ON?" He heard his voice ring out as if it belonged to someone else.

Tyr bravely took the initiative. "Commander Thor was captured and treated roughly before we could free him. The remaining Council had him on their ship and was trying to ascertain your exact location so that they could retrieve you and your child. They were unable to do so as Thor had removed your locator and placed it within his own body to confuse them. We were able to retrieve Commander Thor and takeover our opposition's ship after a considerable battle."

"Continue..." Jack ordered grimly his stomach clenching when he thought about all Thor had gone through for him and his.

"We are now cognizant of the facts that the rebellion on Othalla has been successful and our faction has been victorious. When the Asgards of our planet were made aware of the Councils' activities -- it was an inevitable result. The first law to be passed by the new council will be to outlaw the study of the Ancients' Time travel data."

"Isn't it a TAD too late? I mean evidently you've already studied it and KNOW a lot of ... STUFF." Jack was proud of himself for curbing his sarcastic tongue as he had bit down on adding 'Doh' to the end of his statement.

Tyr nodded, "We have the technology to swipe the knowledge gained from the minds of those who studied it. It will be gone from all and the Ancient Time data will be destroyed."

Jack was surprised, "Wow. You really and truly are doing this?"

Tyr nodded solemnly, and repeated, "Really and truly, General O'Neill, your family will no longer be bothered by the Asgards. Please accept our apology on behalf of our people. " All ten Asgards solemnly nodded in agreement.

Jack acknowledged their apology with his own small head nod along with a small informal salute. All ten Asgards solemnly saluted him back in perfect imitation. He once again had to hide his irreverent grin and --he admitted it-- a small constriction in his throat. _'They really were a great race and no one's perfect.' _He thought to himself.

Jack cleared his throat and clapped his hands together loudly, "SO! Anyone ready to blow this joint and give me a 'lift' back to the SGC?"

Puzzlement rippled across all ten faces and he relented in his enjoyment, to translate, "Can one of you transport me back to the SGC?" He smiled winningly in forgiveness and they all nodded with Asgard enthusiasm as Tyr exclaimed, "An 'O'Neill' coloquism! Thank you." And the others nodded in satisfaction as O'Neill was meeting all their expectations.

Tyr continued, "Of course we can, General. The SGC has been communicating regularly regarding you. It would be best if you were to return to them soon."

"Threatening you are they?" He queried knowingly.

"Yes. They are going to attack us soon." Tyr stated calmly and Jack couldn't repress his grin at their total and complete unconcern over the Tauri threats and was suddenly glad that 'Good' has once again triumphed. He would hate the thought of ever meeting an actual 'evil' Asgard.

Thinking of their goodness, he was reminded of something. And questioned, "Hey guys... Where's my usual 'posse'? Felspre, Buddy and the rest of the gang?"

A long silence met his question. All ten pairs of large liquid eyes looked down at the floor at almost the same instant.

"Oh no." Jack felt sickened, as he watched the small group worked to overcome their own feelings so that they could answer him.

"What happened?"

"They were lost when their escape pod malfunctioned off the Council's mother ship during the battle." Tyr finally said and then went on slowly, "They communicated their successful escape but the pod was lost and never recovered."

Jack was surprised at the painful stab of sorrow he felt when remembering the past year with them. He wished he could have thanked them for all they had done and silently he did so. He found his voice, "I'm very sorry to hear that. I am proud to have known them."

"Thank you General. They were most honored to serve you and your family." Tyr responded his voice sincere.

Tyr walked to a control panel and looked at the General as he moved one crystal and his small hand hovered over another, "General, are you ready to blow this lift?"

Grinning, Jack nodded. As the transporter lit up, Jack called out, "Be sure and let me know when Thor is better. I want to talk to him. Tell him I'm bringing cigars. It's an Earth tradition." Then the beam encased Jack brilliantly and he was gone.

End of Chapter 9 - Change Happens Again


	10. Chapter 10

**-- SGC Briefing Room --**

Wasting no time, Jack was on the move as soon as the Asgard transporter released him back into the empty SGC briefing room. First checking Landry's office to find no one there, he headed for the stairs as his gut told him where everyone had to be. Quickly he made his way down the metal stairs to a noisy scene of hectic activity -the control room unusually full of hustling people - finding Hank Landry with his face set in grim lines as he conferred with a tall robed figure whose back was to Jack.

"Am I too late for the party?" Jack asked as he stood in the doorway. All commotion halted - as everyone froze upon hearing Jack's voice. Grinning, Jack added "Late entrances are ALWAYS sooo dramatic. Aren't they?"

Hank Landry's stunned face broke into a relieved smile but Jack only had eyes for the robed figure, who swung around to face him as Jack moved to greet him.

"Teal'c!" Jack's long hand clasped the large Jaffa by the neck in an affection gesture as his other hand gripped the warriors' shoulder. "About time you got back." He said gruffly his emotions evident as his dark eyes studied his friends' face.

"O'Neill! You are well! " An uncharacteristic large smile lit up the dark, handsome face as he too gripped Jack and enclosed him in a brief Jaffa hug.

Smiling still, General Landry heaved a sigh of satisfaction. "I guess our threats did the trick eh? The Asgards decided to release you?" 

Jacks' dark eyes gleamed as his sarcasm took hold, "Oh YEAH. They're running scared Hank, real scared."

Teal'c, his dignified seriousness once again re-established asked, "O'Neill can you explain the circumstances behind your arrival?" 

"Suffice to say - all is well with the Asgards - Thor is back in the saddle and they have been busy fixing all things O'Neill'. Something that I'm quite sure they are growing extremely tired of doing!"

Faced with Jack's relaxed and confident air, the strained atmosphere lessened considerably reverting back into the normal mode as everyone realized the emergency was over and General O'Neill had been returned home. Hank Landry, even though faced with a visibly healthy Jack O'Neill still had to ask, "Jack, what's the situation with the Ancient's data in your mind... Did the Asgards remove it?" His eyes under his bushy eyebrows were intent as they studied his friends' apparently healthy form for any sign of difficulty.

_Dammit!'_ Jack thought. He had hoped that assumptions would be made and he wouldn't have to lie outright to a friend, but the question was on the table and Jack decided that discretion was indeed the better part of valor. "Gone. All gone. It's just me. Sorry guys, no more Mister Know-it-all'." 

"As far as I'm concerned that's the best news I've heard all day." Landry spoke feelingly, his face full of his sincerity.

Teal'c interjected, "We thought we had lost you. O'Neill. It is good that you have recovered so thoroughly." 

"YES! GOOD!" Jack quipped, pushing the jab of guilt he felt at his deception back down...deep. _This is for the best.'_ He reasoned. Otherwise his life and the lives of those he cared for would never be safe.

Landry thumped Jack on the back, "Well, you'll have to excuse me; I need to smooth things over with the Asgards and make a presidential phone call. He'll be extremely glad to get the news."

A more serious Jack nodded then asked, "You don't need me for that do you? I'd like ..." and before he could finish Hank cut in... "Go! Go! I can handle it, but the president will need a report by tomorrow on the Asgard situation. "

Jack's warm expression conveyed his thanks, glancing at Teal'c he asked, "Care to join me?" A slow head bow was the affirmative response. On his way out Jack yelled back, "Hank, Remember... Asgards ... Good Guys!" 

Jack waited at the elevator and couldn't remember the last time he had felt this way; Anxiety and trepidation rolled up and coated with excitement. He was going to hold his child in his arms for the first time.

"What's with this damn slow elevator?" He muttered as he jabbed at the button for perhaps the seventh time.

He glanced at the quiet man beside him and marveled as he had for ten years at his stillness. Not a muscle moved, not a finger twitched, not even his new hair' waved; the total opposite of his own restless energy that never seemed to calm down. Even though the silence was comfortable between them, Jack felt he needed to break it, "Teal'c, buddy, I hope I didn't pull you away from important work to come try and save my sorry butt."

"You did not. Friend." Teal'c said with a small smile.

"Good. Good." Jack felt he was going to explode if the elevator didn't arrive soon. He doubled-jabbed the button, beating a staccato rhythm.

"O'Neill. I do not think that your pressing the button multiple times has any affect on the speed of its arrival." Teal'c said a small amount of amusement evident in his deep voice.

Jack bounced on his heels as he watched the uncooperative elevator door, "I'm pretty sure it does... I think Sam studied it and found that, yep... pretty sure it does..." as he jabbed more viciously at the offending button.

He added thoughtfully, "Maybe I should go back to the Asgards and have them BEAM me there?"

Teal'c cocked his head sideways as he studied him, trying to discern the seriousness of his last remark.

Jack confessed, "KIDDING. Teal'c. Gotcha on that one. Huh?"

"You did indeed. O'Neill.' Teal'c allowed himself a minute smile and felt once again, the contentment of having O'Neill back. He had missed him sorely for the past year and a half.

Finally the elevator arrived and impatience reared its head again as they waited for the large group of Airmen to get off before they could enter.

"Where's Daniel? Wait -- let me guess - the Infirmary!" Jack grinned as Teal'c indicated with a nod the correctness of his guess.

_I soo know my Daniel''._ Jack thought fondly.

Finally they arrived. The elevator door silently opened. Teal'c waited in the car for Jack to precede him out but Jack didn't move. Teal'c waited. And waited some more. "O'Neill?" he asked inquiringly. "Are you not feeling well?" Feeling perplexed that the man who had been so impatient just moments ago was now simply standing as if frozen with one hand on the Open' button.

Jack was as perplexed as Teal'c, he couldn't move. His legs were weighted as with lead ... no, worse, Naquadah. He was simply terrified.

"Have you seen Sam yet?" He asked Teal'c suddenly.

"I have not. I only just arrived not one half hour before you appeared. O'Neill."

"OH..." He sighed heavily as he studied his hand that held the door open.

What is the problem, O'Neill? "

No problem. Just... nervous. He swallowed harshly.

Teal'c waited him out. "O'Neill it is I... You must let me help."

Teal'c watched and felt little hope that this man, his friend that he never expected to have, never thought he deserved having due to the horrible life he had lived, would open up to him. So when Jack's ragged voice began talking, Teal'c experienced his own moment of anxiety. Desperately he wanted to help his tormented friend and worried that he would not find a way to do so.

"I'm a father again, Teal'c. I'm not sure I deserve this second chance. What if I screw it up? Like I did with... Charlie." His husky voice trailed off to nothing. 

"You will not. O'Neill." Irrefutable confidence stamped every word.

Quietly, Teal'c continued, "You exhibit all the traits of an extremely proficient father. If I had fallen in battle, it is you who would have been asked to care for Ry'ac. I would not have done this if I had not been certain of your capacity for fatherhood."

Jack studied his feet as if he'd never noticed them before. "Thank you. Teal'c. I appreciate that. I do. I just wished I could believe it myself."

Just know that it is so, my friend."

Jack swallowed the lump, found a smile and raised his head, "I feel like I'm going into battle."

Teal'c gripped his shoulder, "This is the opposite of battle, O'Neill. This is what we battle _for_." 

Heaving out a deep breath, Jack gestured before him, "Shall we?"

Yes we shall." Teal'c said gravely and took his place beside him.

Entering the Infirmary they spotted Daniel talking to Dr. Lam. Even in his nervousness, Jack caught the close stance, the hand on the Doctor's shoulder and the expression on Daniel's face. _Horse Hockey... if it's not serious.'_ He thought as he watched them. Daniel noticed them almost immediately and abruptly he started toward them, pulling Dr. Lam in tow, as he never let go of her.

"Jack! No one told me you were back!" He then stepped up and crushed O'Neill to him before pulling back, still gripping him by the shoulders as he studied the older man's face intently to ask,

"Are you ...?" Not completing his thought, he waited, wondering if his friend was fully recovered or still an Ancient in disguise.

"What?" Jack queried his look quizzical.

"You know." Daniel answered assertively, as he gazed straight into Jack's eyes, as if trying to see inside his head.

No... what? Jack asked in irritation.

"Good! Okay." Daniels' satisfied tone at Jack's response was apparent as he patted both Jack's shoulders and stepped back. Jack was Jack and he was happy.

"Okay. Good." Jack responded back.

Teal'c waited impassively as the strange dialogue finished. After years of listening to the odd communications between the two men he had grown used to. He did however derive amusement from viewing the expression of perplexity on Dr. Lams' face as she gazed at first one and then the other of the bickering men.

Jack reached out and patted the back of Daniels' head. An unexpected awkwardness enveloped them both and he realized why -- their new connection' was hanging out there over their heads, unspoken and unseen but still the purple elephant in the room. This guy had been inside his head and no matter how you looked at it - that was just too weird. Taking his usual approach, he jumped in with both feet, as cryptically he stated,

"Daniel, we need to discuss our long distance talks."

Daniel pushed his glasses up his nose and drew in a long breath, but his answer was not as cryptic.

"It's all right Jack... Carolyn knows and Teal'c is one of us' -- so, we don't have to hide our newest development."

Teal'c cocked his head and his eyebrow rose, "What are you referring to, DanielJackson?"

O'Neill interrupted, "Fine. Can we just sideline it for now? " 

"Of course, Jack. But imagine what this is going to save on batteries." Daniel grinned openly and suddenly Jack realized that Daniel thought it was _funny'_.

_There's a man with nothing to hide.'_ He thought enviously. Clearly he was the only one who had issues' regarding this matter.

Doctor Lam spoke up for the first time, "General, Col. Carter is in room three. She's still unconscious but her vital signs seem to be improving hourly. You can go in, Sir." She gave him a warm smile and Jack was surprised at how pretty she actually was. Something he'd not noticed before. He felt glad for Daniel. He deserved someone and Jack, in a big brother fashion, felt that Dr. Lam might just be the right person for him and silently he gave her his O'Neill stamp of approval'.

"Thank you Doctor." the warm expression in his deep brown eyes startling her.

Teal'c added, "I'll remain here O'Neill." understanding that he needed to go alone. 

Jack nodded briefly and then visibly bracing himself; he turned and walked up to the door.

All solemnly watched as he paused for a moment before opening and slipping in, closing the door gently behind him.

Jack approached Sam's bed and studied her for a long moment. Gently he placed his hand on the side of her face and had a vague recollection of doing the same gesture earlier. Noticing the pallor and dark circles under her eyes, he carefully leaned in to kiss her cheek and gently stroke her eyebrow with his thumb. Closing his eyes, he concentrated, somehow knowing what he needed to do and he found her. She was there. Very, very tired yet wanting to get better. He spoke to her, his mind reaching out taking hold and connecting. _Hey there sleepyhead, Whatya doing?'_ He waited, sensing her, yet not getting an answer. He sensed her extreme weakness, but also her fighting spirit and felt it battling to recover. _That's my Carter.'_ He thought with loving affection.

He sent out the message, _There's a little one waiting to meet us. You need to wake up.'_ He waited a little longer, and then felt a tug from a different direction; a connection that he remembered from earlier when he himself had been floundering in the dark. _Hello again.'_ His thoughts spoke out to the small presence.

He felt a return warmth and surprise. He continued on,_Thanks for earlier. Without Daniel and your help... I don't know...'_

Again, an infusion of warmth came through that he equated with good things. A image formed in his mind that he knew was not of his creation, yet somehow was... an image of his own Mother and Father as he last saw them, then Jacob Carter, smiling his cocky assertive smile, and then an attractive blond woman with a dated hairstyle that was the picture of Sam. Wonderingly he relaxed and watched the familial visions float gently through his mind, some he knew; and a lot more that he didn't. All images seemed almost three-dimensioned as if actually summoned forth and all projected loving warmth. Then he saw him - Charlie, Charles Tyler O'Neill, still a young boy, as he was the day they lost him, never to grow one day older. No longer relaxed, Jack's head spun dizzily as he tried to recover as not only had he seen' Charlie, he had felt' him. Charlie had been there, in his mind and for one long moment Jack had felt a peace, a forgiveness' that had reached out and enveloped him in love.

He came back to himself, and opening his eyes, his heart thundering in his chest, he realized he was still cupping Sam's face. The only difference was that Sam was now touching his also. She had awakened. His dark eyes met her blue in true communion of spirit. The battle was finally won. Thankfully he smiled, his dark eyes soft with love, "Hey there, sleepyhead." He said again, only this time out loud. Sam indicated for him to come closer and as he leaned over, she whispered, her voice almost lost to the harsh medical treatment it had undergone. "I heard your voice in my head. It kept me going... It brought me back."

Unable to trust himself to speak, he enclosed both her hands in his and thought how much he loved her.

"Is the baby okay?" Her worried eyes searched his as she waited for his answer.

Jack could only nod; his throat suddenly constricted as he kissed each of her palms. "Thanks to the Asgards, You're both going to be fine." Seeing the questions in her quizzical expression, he continued, "I'll tell you the whole story later when you feel up to listening." Nodding, she closed her eyes and then just as quickly opened them and gestured for him to get closer, "Want to see our baby." Her hoarse throat managed to get out.

Jack closed his eyes. He had already seen' his child in his mind. He knew and loved it and also knew it was special. Why their child was this way he hadn't a clue but he felt the tug of responsibility that was now his. His, was a duty of love, to nurture this phenomenal child to adulthood. And one that he was determined not to fail in.

Jack nodded, "Let me get Dr. Lam in here. She'll get..."

"NO." Sam's croaked voice broke on the word but determinedly she continued,

"NO. YOU get the baby."

"Uhh. Nahh... Noo... Uhh...I..." His throat closed convulsively. He felt her hands suddenly squeezing his.

Finally his courage won out. "YES. I can do this."

His back ramrod straight, he looked to the corner that was curtained off and where behind it, his child lay sleeping. Glancing at Sam, he saw her sky-blue eyes that he loved so much, watching him and with a gentle smile of encouragement she nodded in the general direction of the baby.

"I really think I should get a nurse...or..." 

Sam's smile broke and her eyes filled with tears." Jack felt her thoughts almost immediately. _He doesn't want the baby.'_ emblazoned his mind. Feeling absolute shame, he had to set things straight.

"Sam, I'm sorry. DON'T... Don't EVER think that because I do. I'm just... a...a... coward."

Instantly her face displayed her forgiveness, her eyes brimmed with unshed tears, yet her determination did not falter as she once again indicated for him to go to their child.

"Right." He took in a deep ragged breath and approached the curtained area as if reconnoitering an enemy stronghold full of Goa'ulds.

Tentatively he stopped at the curtains, reaching up to grasp one; he looked back at Sam's watching form and smiled grimly. He was determined not to hurt her feelings any more than he had already done; once again wondering what the hell she ever saw in him to begin with.

Slowly he pulled the curtain open and stepped through. The plastic cubicle inside didn't seem large enough to hold a puppy much less a human baby, but he knew it was there. He stepped up to the side and looked in. The heavily swaddled bundle was completely still. Gingerly he reached out with one long finger and poked it. Nothing happened. Once more, he prodded the blanketed form. Nothing. Concern etched his features and forgetting his fear he reached in and picked up the tiny form; smoothing the blanket back to study the small face. Instant relief flooded as the baby decided at that moment to yawn and he watched in awe as the tiny mouth opened wide and a fist found it's way inside. He thought nothing in the universe was as fascinating as what he was viewing at that moment, until suddenly the darkest eyes he had ever seen in a newborn were looking at him. _My eyes!'_ He thought fascinated and then fleetingly wished they were blue. Then just as quickly he didn't care. He would never be the same again - he was wholly entranced. He came back into himself and carefully gripping the baby he moved back out into the big room and into view of Sam's expectant, anxious eyes.

Seeing them coming toward her, she felt her heart swell and then melt; her handsome husband carrying their child. She'd never forget that sight if she lived to be two hundred. Suddenly she realized everything that they had gone through had been worth it. Worth' powered to 1000 factored by a million. There wasn't a number big enough for her love and happiness. 

Glancing up from the tiny child in his arms, Jack encountered Sam's loving gaze. In that instant he felt as carefree as a boy. Grinning hugely he said in incredulous wonder, "My eyes... Sam. MY EYES." Her smile, while it seemed impossible, grew larger as her misgivings about how Jack felt about the baby dissolved as she witnessed his delight in his discovery. She reached out for both of them. Carefully, upon reaching her bed, Jack operated the bed lever so that she was sitting up, all the while adroitly holding the tiny bundle in his other arm.

With the greatest care he placed the small bundle in Sam's arms and stepped back to watch as they met' for the first time. He watched as his warrior-scientist wife, hardened soldier of wars, transformed before his eyes into the most beautiful of all creatures - a Mother holding her newborn child. With shaking hands and total concentration on her deed, Sam gingerly unwrapped the tiny form. Jack moved to sit lightly on the bed beside her with one long arm around her shivering, emotional form. Tears splashed down Sam's face. Jack leaned over and kissed them away, as his large hand reached forward to the baby and touched each as he softly chanted, "ten fingers...ten toes... two eyes...one nose. He's perfect, Sam."

Sam leaned her face against his and nodded in loving agreement as they both gazed at their child. 

"KNOCK KNOCK..." Daniel stuck his head in the room, his eyebrows raised inquiringly over his glasses as he measured his welcome. "Can we come in? We're dying out here to see the newest O'Neill." Jack and Sam exchanged a brief look and upon Sam's slight acquiescent nod, Jack answered,

"Of course. Get in here, Godfather." Daniel entered rapidly, followed by Teal'c and Doctor Lam, who upon seeing Sam awake, hurried ahead of them and began taking her vital signs. The two men approached the bed with the same nervous trepidation that Jack had earlier. Upon spying the baby in Sam's arms, Jack grinned as Daniel began oohing' and ahhing' his amazement, while Teal'c simply cocked his head in study with his characteristic one eyebrow lifted, totally silent.

Then it hit Daniel what Jack had said at the door, as he straightened suddenly and looked from Sam back to Jack,

"Uhh Jack, what did you say a second ago? Did you say... Godfather?"

Jack nodded as he picked up his son's tiny fist to watch the tiny finger wrap around his own long finger.

Daniel gulped, "Wow. I'm touched. REALLY."

Still concentrating on his baby, Jack added, "Well actually you're Co-Godfather... That is... if Teal'c agrees, Teal'c ole buddy?" Jack questioned, his dark eyes looking up finding Teal'c as he asked.

"I'm honored. O'Neill." Years of masking his intense emotions kept the group from seeing just how touched he actually was. But Jack knew. Jack nodded his thanks at his acceptance.

Daniel leaned in and kissed Sam on the cheek, "Congratulations, Mom! He's amazing." Sam brushed his cheek with her hand, "Thank you Daniel." She whispered her voice a bit stronger.

Dr. Lam finished checking her, administered a glass of ice chips and with a flip of the chart pronounced, "Everything looks great. All vitals are good." Her brown eyes warm with relief and happiness. "He's beautiful." She added, as she watched Daniel tentatively touch the fine cap of dark hair.

Sam's blue eyes were warm with her gratitude, "Thanks, Dr. Lam for everything you've done." She said softly. "Call me Carolyn, please and you're welcome. Not that I feel like I've done a whole lot..."

Jack cut her off, "None of that. We couldn't have made it without you and your staff. You've all been terrific." He said with quiet sincerity.

"Teal'c you haven't said anything." Daniel queried the tall silent man. Teal'c took this as his chance to ask what evidently had been bothering him, "Jaffa babies are much larger. Is he supposed to be that small? Col Carter and O'Neill are neither small... why is he so small?" Jack and Sam both broke out in laughter as Daniel, being Daniel took it upon himself to explain in lengthy detail and would have gone on even longer if Jack hadn't took pity on Teal'c and cut him off midstream.

"That's enough Daniel. Teal'c didn't ask for the whole course on Tauri Babies 101'."

To Jack's surprise, Teal'c spoke up almost immediately, saying "On the contrary O'Neill, if I am indeed to be a Godfather' I will need hours upon hours of instruction from DanielJackson."

Jack studied his best friend; still after ten years of living close he had to take a guess, "Joke. Right?" Teal'c allowed a tiny smile along with his slow nod. "Indeed."

Everyone, including Daniel, laughed. Dr. Lam had managed to find her way beside him and no one even noticed when Daniel gripped her free hand in his.

"What name will you give your child?" Teal'c inquired. Sam and Jack exchanged a meaningful glance and with a small gesture, Sam cleared her throat and spoke softly, everyone strained to hear,

"We knew we were having a boy, so we chose the name early on. He will be the third O'Neill to have the name of: Jonathan Jackson O'Neill. 

Daniel's jaw dropped in shock as he undertook the news. His gaze swerved to Jack as he asked incredulously, "Your full name is Jackson?"

Enjoying the Daniel fallout' from the revelation, Jack answered smugly, "Where do you think the Jack' came from? Jackson is an old family name and NO, we are not related, DANIEL."

Daniel's exasperation was almost comical as he recounted flatly, "We share a name and you never said a word." Jack's dark eyes gleamed with devilish joy, as he answered fairly truthfully, "To be honest, Daniel, I never made the connection." 

What if we're kin! Jack! I could be your cousin... We could be actual family. How great would that be!" Daniel's enthusiasm as he gushed was unstoppable. "I have a family tree archived. I'll pull it and bring it over to your house. I'll need to know the complete names and dates - both birth and death - of your Jackson's and then I'll cross-ref..."

If Jack had paid attention instead of groaning and throwing his head back - he would have seen the bedevilment in Daniel's own baby-blues as he blabbered on -- doing everything in his power to torment -- not even listening to himself - as he thought with simple joy,_ Payback's a bitch... Jack!'_

** The end**

.


End file.
